EA2 Screwin' with Shippuden
by Ayukazi With Kitty
Summary: Sequle to Evil Angels. 4 years have passed since they have left. It's time for the girls to get their anime on and screw with the storyline to Naruto Shippuden. M for Hidan, Kira and the other Akatsugirls. AkatsukixOCs Warning: This story contains vulgar language and other, if you are offended by such things, you have been warned.
1. The return

***Creepy voice* I'm ba~ack. Ha! (That is what my laugh has been reduced to) Well, here it is. The thing you all have been breathlessly waiting for since the epilogue of Evil Angels. Welcome my minions to EA2; Screwin' With Shippuden! Try not to die.**

**Disclaimer. Naruto is not mine. **

Ana's P.O.V.

They still haunt our dreams. We wake up in the middle of the night crying for them. We are in pain. I might be the one who is in the most in pain. Every time I close my eyes, the image of Orochimaru's henchman is there. It doesn't scare me, though. I actually like seeing it. The blood and guts everywhere. I found it comforting to know I could kick ass as a seventeen year old. But when I see Itachi there. The heartbreak returns. And now I am actually alone. One by one. My girls have, literally disappeared off the face of the planet. And I always wonder if I'm next. Or when they come for me. I've been able to comfort my self by having a home gym to pound some sand in. Four years had passed since they left. Ayu always told me that four years to me was two years to them. I would be twenty one in two months while Itachi turned twenty two in two days.

I stopped my pounding on the punching bag and sat down on the bench. I was alone. When would they come for me? I knew that it was them coming for us, so why were they taking so long for me? They already got the rest of the girls. I was the only one left. I took a shower and went for a walk. I wished they would just come for me. Maybe I'd finally be able to be released from my pain if I could just see him again? I sighed. "You need to get your head out of the clouds, Ana. They aren't coming back." I told myself, but my heart made me believe they were coming back. I had quit being the psychologist at asylum and I now was working at Wal-Mart. I looked up at the night sky. It was probably 2:00am. I didn't sleep until 3:00am and I worked from 11-6 everyday. I was on vacation for now. I started back in a month. They wanted to throw me a birthday party. I hummed to myself the song I had been working on with Shay when they came for her.

I sighed deeply. I missed Shay. And Kira. And Tabby. And Miranda. And Nyisha. And Brianna. And Amanda. Yeah. All of them were gone. Probably holding on to their boyfriends that they haven't seen for four years. I stopped walking and just stared at the stars. I was standing in the middle of the abandoned baseball field. The moon was pretty. Nice and full and reflecting off of my white streak. I had my hat attached to my belt loop with a keychain. Arms suddenly flew around me. "What the-?" I said as they began to pull me. "Hey let go! Stop!" I said and tried to get away. I fought. Kicking, punching, screaming and calling for help the whole way. I pulled a kunai from my jacket sleeve. It was the one that Itachi had thrown at me when he first came to this world. I never returned it. I hid it under my pillow after I went to bed that night. "Let me go, or I swear to almighty Jashin above I will put this kunai through your fucking eye, you gay rapist pedophile!" I yelled and began to swing the kunai when something made me stop. A voice I hadn't heard in so long.

"Ana, it's me!" And I froze. I slowly turned and met the eyes of my breathless boyfriend, Kunai dropping from hand when our eyes locked. My breath caught in my throat. He was just as beautiful- no, more beautiful- than when I last saw him. There was sweat beads across his head. I must have put him through quite a struggle just to calm me down. He was panting and breathless like he had been running for a very long time. I through my arms around him and pulled myself on to my toes. I knew I had gotten taller. I didn't have to stretch just to get my arms up to his shoulders. I kissed him. "Oh, my Jashin, Itachi! You scared the shit out of me. Don't you ever fucking do that to me again! Are you alright, you seem a bit flustered." I said. He cocked an eyebrow at me. "Flustered? Since when did you start using words like flustered?" He asked. "Same time I stared using words like malcontent, laissez-faire, secular, condign, bias, and psychoanalysis." **(A/N: I got these out of the dictionary. If you wanna know what they mean. *Holds out a dictionary* Look it up.)** I said with a playful smirk. He sighed down at me. "When did you get so grown up?" He asked. "When I turned twenty on July 31 last year." I said playfully. His eyes widened. "Soon I'll be twenty one and no one will notice my disappearance from the face of the planet if I want to leave." I said, not noticing he was recalculating his math in his mind. "Wait a minute." He said holding up a finger. "You should be turning nineteen in July. Not Twenty one. I've only been gone for two years. Not four." He said. "Two years to you is four here." I said. His eyes widened at me again.

"_Itachi! Quit lollygagging and report!"_ I heard a grumpy old voice say. I tugged down his collar and saw a comms unit around his throat. I stared at him. He nodded. "One moment, Kakuzu." He sighed and pulled my hat from my belt and put it on my head, tucking my hair with the white streak underneath. "Where are the rest of the girls? We haven't been able to find them at all." He asked. I felt my blood freeze in my veins. No. No, no, no. Oh, hell no. "You mean their not with you?" I asked. He looked shocked at me. "Their not here?" He asked. I shook my head. "No. We all thought you were coming back to get us one at a time. Kira was the last one to be taken." I said. _"WHAT?!"_ I heard Hidan shriek. I tugged in the unit so I could speak in to it. "Calm your prick, Hidan. They all would have told me first if they went anywhere so I figured they were back in your world. I'm still able to send them texts and call them last I checked." I said. _"THEN CALL HER YOU STUPID BITCH!"_ Hidan yelled. "Itachi, cover your ears." I said. Itachi sent me a look, but covered his ears. I took a deep breath and got my mouth as close to the unit as possible with out eating the dumb thing. "WHO ARE YOU CALLING A STUPID BITCH, YOU FUCKED UP LITTLE-"

**(A/N: Okay, I am breaking the fourth wall because we are having small technical difficulties with Ana's swearing fit at Hidan with her newly loud voice. Possibly making him deaf… okay, we're good now.)** "PUSSY!" I said and took a much needed breath. My mouth and lungs hurt from my swearing fit. Itachi stared at me with wide eyes. No one had ever seen or heard me swear like that. Now I'm pretty sure that every last person in Idaho heard me. Oopse. _"That's definitely Ana, un."_ I heard Deidara say. "Thank you for that brilliant deduction, pyrofruitcake." I said. Hidan recovered from his shock of me out swearing him and laughed with everyone else except Deidara. _"Laugh it up, you soulless bustards, un."_ Deidara said. "I take that as a compliment, Deidara. I was born a red head, and my stripe is back." I said. Itachi gave me a look.

"Every four years, a small section of my hair turns red again, and it looks like I have a halo of red on my head. See." I explained and pulled my hat off and showed my halo. It really looked like a halo, too. "My four years was the year after you guys left." I said and put my hat on. _"Yeah, yeah, you got a bloody halo, demon bitch, can you call Kira now?" _ Hidan asked me. I rolled my eyes. "Wait, my young padiwan, all good comes to those who wait." I said, ignoring the Star Wars name I gave Hidan. I pulled my phone out and stepped back from Itachi a bit and pressed the 3 button on my iPhone and waited for Kira to answer. "It's ringing." I said. Itachi passed the message on to them. And we waited.

"_Hello?" _Kira's whispering voice asked. "Kira? Where the hell are you?" I asked. "She's got her!" Itachi said. I heard the cheering from some of the members. _"Ana? Oh, my Jashin, I'm so glad to hear your voice!"_ Kira whispered. "Yeah, Yeah, Kai. Where are you?" I said. _"Orochimaru's hide out."_ She said. "What?!" I said. _"The Pedo's Place, Pedophile Play Castle, Snake Rape Nightclub, all of that. It wasn't the guys grabbing us from our homes. It was Kabuto disguised as a new Akatsuki member."_ Kira said. "A new Akatsuki member? I didn't think you'd all fall for that." I said. I heard warnings from other girls and Kira hung up. "Kira? Kai? Kairelle? Kairelle Rosanne Black!" I yelled and hung up. "Damn!" I said. "What happened?" Itachi asked. "We were cut off. On the bright side, I know where they are." I said. _"Where? Where are they?!"_ I heard Sasori ask. "They're in Orochimaru's hide out." I said. I heard every Akatsuki member swear. Even Tobi. _"Calm down, everyone. If we remain clam we can figure out away to get them back." _I heard Pein say. But I was devising a plan. Orochimaru wanted some answers or something, right? And he wasn't going to get much out of them unless it came to Kira. But He wouldn't get all of it out of her. It all made sense to me now! When Orochimaru didn't get the answers he wanted, He'd send Kabuto to get someone who would give him the answers. Kira wouldn't give him all he knew, so they'd come for me next. _"Here's my plan. At midnight tomorrow-"_ Pein started, Kisame didn't let him finish. _"Tomorrow? Hell no, Pein! Who knows what that sick bastard could do to them that he hasn't done already?! We need to get them out of there now!"_ He said. "Kisame's right, Pein. They could be in immense pain right now." Itachi said. _"Then we need a plan."_ Pein said.

"No need. I know what to do. Just give me a minute or two to get some things." I said and walked back to my house. I threw in cloths changes for me and the girls and chargers. They had their phones, iPods and computers with them, I knew. I took one big look around the room for my good bye and left. I locked the door on impulse and went into the back yard. I grabbed Itachi's hand and nodded. "I'm ready." I said. He wrapped his arm around me and made the hand signs. "_Universal style; Dimensional travel._" He said and shut my eyes and held tight to him and my case. I felt the ground separate from underneath me and I felt a shudder of cold. The cold was gone as fast as it came. And it was like a fall. The rush of cold air, and the leave of the ground, only to be greeted by new ground and the stinging of feet after the long jump. Like I had jumped from a cliff and landed on my feet. "Ow." I grunted.

"We're here." Itachi said. I opened my eyes to see the animated world around me. It was beautiful. It was night here, too. It was amazing! Truly it couldn't be real. I looked at my hand and my case. They were animated, too! I had become the anime character I had drawn so often. Only there wasn't a messed up line hear of a too thin arm there. I was perfectly animated. This was the best thing ever! I pulled my arms from around Itachi and saw the rest of the Akatsuki in their full animated glory. I cracked my knuckles. "Alright. Here's what I'm going to do." I said, but I was interrupted. "What _you're_ going to do? No. Their our girls, too. You are letting us get them out!" Hidan said. I thumped him upside his head. "No. If you guys go, Orochimaru will know we know. I have to go in alone. You are taking me to the base entrance. I will go get them out of there. You all just have to trust me." I said.

"No offence demon bitch, but last time we let you run off on your own, you almost got killed." Hidan said. "If it's worth dyeing for, then don't hesitate to throw your self on the blade." I said and set down the kit. "Keep a hold of this." I said and rubbed my arm. Good, the kunai was still there. "Take me to Orochimaru's base." I said and pushed my hair under my hat. They nodded and Itachi pulled me onto his back. "How will we know if you get captured or not?" Pein asked as we went through the trees. "Give me until morning." I said and prepared to enter the mouth of the serpent.

**And there you have it my mini monsters! Be prepared for the next chapter that should be up in two to three months! (I might be joking, I might not be.) Review my minions!**


	2. The rescue and the plan

**Chapter 2 here we go! Enjoy it, my friends. You have earned it.  
Disclaimer: Naruto is not mine… yet…**

Kira's P.O.V.

I panted from the pain. Orochimaru was to damn persistent! "We don't have to continue, my dear. You just have to answer my questions. You do know what drives them, don't you?" Orochimaru asked, sliding his fingers along my bleeding cheek. I had to hand it to him, he knew how to work a knife. "Why don't you ask your mother? Or did you kill her, too?" I spat. I felt a slice go through my arm. I shrieked in pain. "Answer the question!" He snapped. "I've told you all I know!" I screamed at him. "Answer. The. Question." He said, backing away. "I. Don't. Know." I replied in an equal tone. Would this torture ever stop? "Your trying my patience, woman. Now give me my answers or tell me the next of your group I haven't gathered yet!" He snapped at me. "Look, pedo-worm, you already have all seven of us! Just give up! None of us know!" I said. Orochimaru raised his arm. My eyes widened then snapped shut. This was it. The final blow. I would be killed. I bit my lip and waited.

_Clank!_

I heard the sound of metal hitting metal and then the stone wall. I heard a female voice make a sound like "tsk tsk" It was slightly unnerving. My stomach clenched. "Wow, pedo-snake, I thought you were above that. Ha, but then again, you are a pedophile." Said the voice I opened my eyes and saw to sets of eyes staring back. One had a cold Uchiha glare. The other had a distant, demon like look in them. A look I knew all to well. "Who the hell are you?" Oro asked. The distant eyes turned to the side. She stepped away from the Uchiha glare. "Thank you for your help, Sasuke. As promised, I will tell you all I know." She said and stepped to where we could see her. Black hat. Black Tank top beneath a dark jacket. Black slacks and ninja sandals. Yes, no doubt, my sister was here to save the day again.

Orochi turned paler (if that's possible) when he saw her. "Ayu Namakazi? But your dead!" He said. Ana turned her head to the side. "Ayu? Hm. That's a name I haven't heard in a while. Not until I found out she was my other soul." Ana said and leaned against the wall. Faking anger, I sent an ice cold glare towards my sister. "Back off, I got this, sister." I said. Ana shifted her gaze towards me. "Yes, I can tell by how tied up you are that your all over this Kira." She said. "Shut up, Ana!" I said. Orochimaru seemed to relax. "Sister? So there was one more." He said. "Maybe you-" he started. Ana cut him off. "Be more cooperative? Yeah, sure, I'll answer your questions." She said with a shrug. "What?!" I said. "After, I do this." Ana suddenly sprang for me and cut the ties around my wrists and ankles. Sasuke tore the door open on accident and Ana and I escaped.

"Nice acting." She said. "You, too. The girls are this way!" I said as we ran. We turned. Ana pressed me against the wall and made a hand sign. I felt the air shimmer around me. Orochimaru, Sasuke, and a few others ran past, looking for us. Sasuke's sharingan was activated and he looked at us. Directly. He nodded to Ana and ran further. "This way!" He said. The air shimmered again when they were gone. "What. The hell. Was that?" I asked. "Ayu taught me how to make my self and others invisible." She said. "Oh." I said and pulled opened the door. "Kira!" I heard Shay yell when I walked in. "Ana?" Tabby said. Yeah, Ana and Tab kinda fell apart after the guys left. Tabby just became too stubborn and pretty much tried to take over. Ana did everything but kick her out. Now that we were here, maybe they would make amends? Ha! As if. Even if we never met they guys, Tabby would have tried to take over anyways. "Stand back, girls." Ana said and gripped the bars in her hands and closed her eyes. She suddenly tore the bars out. "Go, go, go!" Ana said and we found our way out of the base.

Ana's P.O.V.

I wiped some sweat from my head. I tugged down my collar and pressed a button on the communicator Itachi put around my throat before I went in. "Alright, I got them. Now, which way is out again?" I asked. I felt my girls sweat drop at me. _"Ana."_ Itachi's scornful voice said. "No, wait, I found it." I said and ran up the set of stairs and into the cool night air with my girls with me. "Oh." "Ah." "Oh my." I heard my girls say. I whistled. The Akatsuki dropped from the trees and grabbed their girls. I ignored the way Tabetha May broke into sobs when she saw Tobi and threw herself into his arms. I just whistled again. "Girls, save the mushy shit for when we are actually safe!" I said and jumped on Itachi's back. He held on to me and leapt back into the trees with Pein and Konan. The girls jumped on to their boys' backs and we were off. Hopping through trees until the base wasn't to far from us. _**Hold on, tell them to stop. Do you feel it?**_ Ayu said. "Hold on. Stop." I said. All of us stopped. I felt something not right. It was a bitter taste in my mouth and a tug at my gut. I slid off of Itachi's back. "Go on ahead. I'll be behind you shortly." I said. "Are you sure?" Itachi asked me worriedly. I nodded. "I'm the reincarnation of Ayu Namakazi. What could go wrong?" I asked. "Don't answer that." I said and gave him a warning look. He kissed me. "Be careful." He said and hopped off with the others. I watched them go as the next presence came closer. I scratched my throat.

"Sasuke. I was wondering when you'd get here. You took your time." I said as the Uchiha came up behind me. "Alright, I helped you get your friends back and helped you get them out of there. Now I want me answers." He said. "Be patient, Sasuke. All good comes to those who wait." I said. "I want my answers, Ana. Now answer me." He said. I chuckled and hopped to the branch he was on and pinched his cheek in an elderly sisterly way. "Aww, how cute, you think I'll give you your answers before it's time!" I said and shaking it. He swatted my hand away. "When will I get my answers?" He growled. "When the time is right, Sasuke. You just have to earn every answer. Per question." I said and "disappeared." I dropped through the tree's canopy and hid until Sasuke left in frustration.

I walked to the base. I pushed the door open and was welcomed by Itachi's arms. He pulled me into a hug the second I opened the door. "Wha-?" I asked. "You took your time. I was starting to get worried." He said. I looked over his shoulder. No one was there, that's why he was being slightly OOC. "Where is everyone?" I asked. "Bed. We were all exhausted. I was just too worried to sleep." He said. Okay, he actually said "Hn." But, if you don't remember, I was trained in the language of Uchiha. **(A/N: *Whacks Ana* Stick to the Jashin Damned script! Do you see me talking directly to people during the play?) **No. **(So stick to it!) ** Moving on. I held his hand. "Should we go to bed? I'm feeling a bit tired myself." I said and rested my head on his shoulder and closed my eyes. I felt him smile as he swooped me up bridal style and kissed my head. I squeaked in joy and wrapped my arms around his shoulders and carried me to our room. When we past Hidan and Kira's room, Kira threw her shoe at me. Okay, Ayukazi, what is it with you and shoes? **(A/N: *whomps her on the head* we already went over this!) ** Sorry, moving on. Kira threw her shoe at me because I was giggling loudly. "Go to bed!" She yelled. "Speak for yourself!" I yelled back. Itachi kicked open the door to our room and laid me on the bed after kicking it shut. He straddled me at the waist and kissed me. Five seconds later, I burst into giggles.

"What's so funny?" He asked. "Oh, I was just thinking back to the mini 'chunin' exams, when Kakuzu pinned Nyisha. It's just-" I couldn't keep going, I was giggling too hard. Itachi stroked my cheek and stopped all thoughts what so ever. Then I realized how close we were. And how long I could stand his weight. I'm not saying he was fat. Anyone who's seen Itachi even with his cloak off can tell he had as much muscle as brain. And he had a lot of brain. It was the muscle weight I was feeling, but that's not where my mind was. My mind was on him and his beautiful face and eyes. His cloak had already been removed. And I noticed my hat had been removed and my now waist length hair was in a slight pool on the pillows. My jacket was also off and was showing my black, low-cut, tank top. Itachi's hands gently held my arms. He leaned in close and kissed my lips.

Kira's P.O.V.

I yawned and sat up. Hidan was drooling where my head had been. I felt some drool run down the side of my face. "OH, MAY JASHIN, HIDAN!" I yelled at him. He shot up. "What." he said, wiping his chin. "You keep drooling on my face while we sleep! Remember the spatula? Do you want Ana to use it?" I asked as he cringed. Yeah, we did use the spatula on Hidan when he seriously messed up at school back four years ago. He got a bad grade… in _art_. Ana went ballistic and beat him with the spatula, a carrot, a spoork, and she spawned cups from the air. It was actually kinda entertaining. "Speaking of spatulas, do you smell that?" I asked. "Smell what? I don't smell any thing." He said. "Exactly, Ana is usually up by now. And cooking." I said and changed into my cloths in the bathroom. "I am so dragging Konan and the girls shopping! I mean, all we have now is the cloths Ana brought us and what we were kidnapped in!" I heard Tabby say to Tobi as we walked down to the kitchen. "Speaking of Ana, where the fuck is she?" Hidan asked. "She's still in bed. She was up pretty late last night." Nyisha said as she began to blend something. "What are you doing?" Shay asked, looking up from the app that Ana showed her. "Making breakfast. I don't want Ana to wake up to hungry children at noon because no one made breakfast." She said. And warmed up a pan for pancakes.

"Shouldn't some one wake her up? I mean, four years ago, she was home from work at 12:00 in the morning and be up by 6:00!" Tabby asked. "Let your leader sleep. She scared the piss out of me when she staid up late during the exams." Pein said as he entered the kitchen with Konan. Konan didn't have a flower in her hair and it was unbrushed. And Pein had a light blush on his face and he seemed… softer… than usual. I knew what that ment. Especially since they walked in right after Tabby's complaint. "Why are you guys so quiet today? Like, me quiet." Miranda said as she plopped down in a seat wit some pop tarts she had smuggled in from the weak realm. They blushed. "Ooh, some one was feeling the heat last night!" I teased them, making them blush harder, like almost Hinata blush hard. Almost. Everyone laughed. Nyisha set down plates with fresh pancakes in front of us. We dug in.

"Yum, Nyisha! Your cooking is almost as fucking good as Ana's!" Hidan said through a mouthful of pancakes. Nyisha glowered at him. "Almost?" She asked. I swallowed the last of my food. "I'm going to go wake up Ana and Itachi, now." I said and walked up the stairs to Itachi's room. I knocked on the door. "Ana! Itachi! Time to get up, guys!" I heard Ana's feet hit the floor and cross the floor. She tugged open the door. She was wide awake. Itachi was still out. She was still in her tank top and slacks from yesterday. **(A/N: I know what you're thinking. But stop thinking it and get back to the story! Sickos.)** "Be quit, Kira! Itachi was up later than I was. He's going to be out for at least-" She started. When Deidara shouted "Katsu!" And a huge explosion rung out, shaking the base. Ana and I crouched in the door way and covered our heads. Itachi shot up and over to us and threw arms around us both. "Never mind." She said. Itachi pulled him self away from me and began checking to see if Ana was alright. "I'm fine, babe, don't worry. I'm not hurt. See? I'm fine. It's anyone that was near Deidara we need to worry about." She said. Itachi looked tired. I wondered what he was doing up so late. Tobi walked up to us then, covered in ash. "Tabby is fine, Ana-chan. But Leader-sama and Konan-chan want to see Ana-chan and Kira-chan in their office." He said. "What does Pein-in-the-ass want now?" I asked. I had a bad feeling about what would happen now.

Ana's P.O.V.

I left Itachi in the kitchen so he could eat breakfast and wake up. Kira and I walked into Pein's office and I flipped over and onto a chair in a very relaxed position. "What's up, Pein-in-the-ass? Konan?" I said.

"We know you know more about our future than we do, girls. And we want to know so we can be ready." Pein said, getting right to the point. I cocked an eye brow. "Your not one to beat about the bush, are ya'?" Kira asked. Pein shook his head. Kira looked at me and waited for my answer. I stared at Pein, he stared back. He blinked. I sighed, closed my eyes and put my arms behind my head. "Don't worry, about it, Pein. As long as we keep the girls with them, everything will be fine. The girls know what to do." I said, expanding my chakra to fill the room. Only the four of us in here. "Alright, Ana. I trust you." Pein said. "Pein, Konan. You know deep in your gut that this isn't right. I can feel it. What do you really want the Akatsuki to do, with Madara out of the picture?" I asked. Silence filled the room like my chakra had a moment ago. Pein and Konan shared a look, and then looked back at me, then at Kira, then back to each other, then back to me.

"We'd want to help protect the villages. Protect our families. Maybe even start our own village. A place of refuge for those who need help." Konan answered. I looked at Pein. He nodded. "But with Madara, or who ever the hell it is under the mask, calling the shots, you are all going to die. And never get your chance to do good." I said. "Ana!" Kira said. "They wanted to know, so I told them." I said with a shrug. "My point is, this all happened when we _weren't_ here to make sure it didn't happen. Now that we _are_ here, we are going to make sure that only one Akatsuki member dies. And I think there are no objections." I said. "We trust you, Ana. Tell us what you're planning." They said. "Me, Miranda, and Kira. We are going to Konoha to gain their trust." I said. "And what do we do when we gain it?" Konan asked. "They won't trust _you_ they will trust _us_. After the three of us have their trust, we'll take it from there. The girls know what to do. Don't share any of this information with Tabby." I said. "Why?" Pein asked. "Tabby has become… difficult. She's not to be trusted, not more than ever. She'll pass the information on to Tobi and he'll use it against us." Kira said. They nodded. I nodded with them. "We leave tomorrow morning." I said. "That early?" Pein asked. "We all have to put in effort if we are all a team I said and went to find Miranda.

**OH, MY JASHIN, SURPRISE! I had a snow day at school today, so I was able to give you guys this update. Yeah, I know I'm getting short. *Thinks about what I just said and laughs* well, I hope you enjoyed it, because I have a story that has been up for a full year now. And only 3 people that aren't even actual member here have read it! When it gets up t 15 author reviews, I will update again. It's called "My Worst Choice" It's second to last on the list on my stories. Go read it. And review. **


	3. The Village

**You all owe offtherockers12, ILOVEANIME123, Beyond Birthday Friday the 13 and especially MiyatheEarthNinja. They reviewed and saved your butts. So behave, children.  
Disclaimer; Naruto isn't mine.**

3rd person P.O.V.

Early the next morning, two hooded figures waited outside with Pein and Konan. "She's late" Konan said. "Unusual, yes, but it's not a first. Every time she's been late, she's had a good reason, other than when we were in drama and when we had to make up entertaining stories to get excused." Said one of the cloaked ones. "That doesn't clarify much, Kira." Miranda said. Kira shrugged. Thunder rang out from the sky as a steady rain flowed out of the clouds.

"Damn it, Pein!" Kira said and punched the leader. "What?" Pein asked, confusion across his face. "Stop making it rain!" Kira said. "I didn't do that." Pein said. "LIES!" Kira said. Pein looked at her like she was crazy. "Your 'god' right?" Kira asked. "Yes, that is my goal." He said. "THEN QUIT MAKING IT RAIN! Unless… you're a liar and your not god and have no godly powers… at all." She said. **(A/N: I am not Pein bashing (much) I am just voicing my brother's opinion… Because he won't shut up.)** Pein stared at her for a moment. "Okay, where the hell is your leader when you need her?" He asked, snapping OOC for a bit. "She's probably leaving Itachi his birthday present. It is June ninth." Miranda shrugged. Pein nodded. "True." He said and they continued to wait.

The cloaked figure of Ana came swooping up. "Alright, you dot what you need?" She asked. The two others nodded. "Good. Let's go, then." She said and nodded to Pein and Konan. "Are you sure it's a good idea to do this? With out someone to guide you to the village?" Konan asked, worry in her voice. "Don't worry about it, Konan. Ayu is still in my head. She's familiar with this world. She can guide us there." Ana said. Pein and Konan nodded, even though they didn't understand any of it. "But not telling anyone?" They asked. Ana nodded. "We did just get here, but I can sense things are getting close, so if we want you to stay alive, we can't have the guys keeping us here. Because we just got here, the guys would want more time with us. So it's really better, if you think about it." Ana said. Miranda and Kira exchanged looks with Pein and Konan. "Okay then, good luck to you three, I guess." Pein said. Ana nodded. The three set off on their way to Konoha.

Miranda's P.O.V.

I yawned as we set out. I was a little peeved. For one, we had gone to bed before sunset and I was still tired. Ana had us wake up at five in the morning, make sure we didn't wake up our boys, and get out here so we could leave, was a bitch. I had never wanted to punch that girl so much before. But, at least I'd be able to see Kakashi. He was my favorite before Deidara.

"Miranda, heads up." Ana said. I looked up at her and face full tree branch. I batted it out of my face and glared through the darkness in Ana's direction. "Ana, what the hell?!" I said. "If I let you keep your head down it would have re opened your head. And we don't have Kakuzu to stitch it up for you. Now lets go, we've got a long walk ahead." She said and continued on. I sighed and followed her through the forest. Kira yawned and threw her arms behind her head. "How long do we have to walk, anyways?" She asked. "Until we hit the Konoha River, then we just follow it up stream from there." She said. "How long, not how far." Kira said. Ana was silent for a bit, probably talking with Ayu. "Ayu says two and a half days at this rate." She said. "Two and a half days?! I would have brought more food if I had known that!" I said. "Relax, I know how to hunt. No quit bitching and let's go." She said and we followed on.

As we walked on through the forest, it began to get lighter. I turned my attention to the sky and watched the sun rise. I sighed. A week. Why didn't Ana just tell the guys so at least Deidara would be able to at least give us a clay bird to ride on? What did she expect us to do? Walk through the night? Yeah, right, like that was happening. I sighed again. I wondered how things would go when the guys finally woke up and noticed we were gone.

3rd person P.O.V.

Sunlight hit Itachi's face as the sun rose. His eyes twitched and turned to put his arm around Ana, but found the bed was lacking a body weight. He opened his eyes and saw that she wasn't there and in her place was a note. He picked up the piece and read the woman's hand writing.

_Itachi,  
Sorry I wasn't here to say it myself, but, Happy birthday, love! I love you with all my heart and I hope it will be a good day for you. And before to you drop this and go running out of the room to find me, don't worry, I'm fine and on my way to Konoha with Miranda and Kira. Don't worry about us, honey, we're fine and we will be back in a week and a half.  
Love, Ana_

It said. Itachi stared at it for a minute. _"You… are kidding, right?"_ He thought to himself and waited to see Ana walk out of the bathroom, brushing her teeth. Nothing happened. He went into the bathroom to see if she was standing at the sink brushing her teeth. Nothing. Empty as a shell. He was about to sprint down to Pein's office, then thought it would be a good idea to put some cloths on first. So he got dressed and sprinted to Pein's office as fast as his legs could carry him, he burst in with out knocking. Tobi was in there with Pein and Konan. He must have peeved off Deidara, again.

"Konoha! You sent them to Konoha?!" He asked. "It was their idea, Itachi. Don't be mad at me, it's them you need to be angry with." Pein said. "You _let_ them go! They just barely got here, Pein! Couldn't they have waited?" He asked. "No, Ana said something about things are coming close, or something like that and they didn't want you to keep them here. Think about it, Itachi, she knows things that we have yet to see, things to live through. If she says it's to help us in some way of the future, then I trust them." Konan said. Itachi dropped his head, defeated. He sulked right out of the office and down to the kitchen. Then in to the living room and plopped on the couch. Hidan and Deidara walked in and saw him. "Yours went to Konoha, too, hm?" Deidara asked. Itachi nodded. "Pein is really pissing me off with the whole 'let it go' bitch again. They're our girls." Hidan said. "All we can do is trust them." Itachi said. The other two plopped down on either side of Itachi and waited. As each girl saw them, they said happy birthday to Itachi and he'd just grunt. This was going to be a long, long week and a half.

Ana's P.O.V.

I helped Kira set up the tent while Miranda gathered fire wood for tonight's dinner. We had walked all day. We had found the river at noon and we had walked along the bank until we had to climb over some rocks and it felt like climbing a mountain. But just like old relationship problems, we got over it. We walked until the sun began to set when we found a nice ridge next to the river and set up camp.

Miranda threw down the branches she collected for fire and six stick we would use to cook our food. She set aside some extra logs. "All we need now is some food." She said and pulled out a knife and began to tie it to a stick. "What are you doing?" Kira asked. "Making a spear for spear fishing." She said. Kira and I exchanged a look. I shook my head and sat down on the stump that was near by and began to clean some of the kunais I had gotten from Itachi. Kira sat at my feet and did the same with the extra ones that Hidan gave to her. Apparently, he had some just lying around. Deidara had given Miranda some, too. Each girl had received six kunais when we got here. They would come in handy at some point.

Miranda pulled off her shoes, rolled up her pants and now stood in the water and waited. Her "spear" shot down. Kira and I turned out attention to her. She checked, grinned, and pulled up her spear, showing her catch; a weed. Kira and I applauded. "Good job, you caught some brown algae. Congrats." I said. Miranda flipped us off. "I'd like to see you do better." She said. I shrugged. "Challenge accepted. Ready Kira?" I said and set down my kunai. I looked at Kira. She nodded. I pulled off my cloak, my shirt and pants. I was left in my tank top and shorts. I always have under cloths on. Just in case there was a swimming emergency. Or if Shay's brother tries to drown me. Kira picked up her kunais. Miranda folded her arms across her chest. "What does this have to do with fishing?" She asked.

I pointed across the river. "See those trees right there? The ones in a strait line." I said, noticing they were kind of identical. "What about them?" She asked. "Keep your eyes on them." I said and took a few steps back and waited. Kira nodded at me. I broke out in a full out sprint and made the hand signs for the shadow clone jutsu and suddenly there were three of me. I jumped into the water and threw wood in the air. Kira threw the kunai and hit the identical trees. Immediately, the images dropped and six perverts stood there. I threw some paper bombs and made them dance. "Get your asses out of here or I'll do worse!" I yelled at them. They yanked the kunai out of their shoulders and threw them at me. I caught each one with out hurting myself easily. When I jumped from the water, they got the heck out of there. I got out of the water, gave Kira her weapons back and we tried again. This time I went in without my shadow clones. I was in luck, when I jumped in, a school of huge fish came over me. I kicked six into the air. Kira shot them down no problem. I swam up, and saw the fish on the other bank. I swam over and gathered them up and swam back over. I was glad I was able to swim now.

I leapt on to the shore and plopped the fish on the stump I'd been sitting on. "Yum!" Kira said. "Yeah, but we don't have any seasonings." Miranda said. I shrugged. "That can be fixed. Some one didn't pay attention to her greenhouse class in high school." I said as I changed back in to my cloths and cloak. These cloaks we had were plain black, to keep us hidden and not-so-obviously Akatsuki. I stepped out of the tent and walked into the forest a bit. I found some of the plants I had been looking for. I couldn't remember any of the names of them, but I had perfect memory of the shapes of the safe and poisonous ones. I grabbed some of the safe plants to give the fish some kick. Soon I was back, and the fish were cooking. I grinded the plants and sprinkled the dust over the fish. It took half an hour to cook them properly, but I did it.

Miranda was wolfing down the fish and Kira wasn't even stopping to chew. I smiled and chuckled. "Ana, this is awesome!" Miranda said. "Ana," Kira said, swallowing water from her water bottle. "Aren't you going to eat?" She asked. I noticed I hadn't touched my fish yet. "I'm letting the spices calm first." I said. "Why?" Miranda asked. "Three… Two… One…" I said. Immediately, both girls yelled and ran over to the river and jammed their faces in it. "That's why." I said, smirking. "Why didn't you fucking say something?!" Kira said. I laughed. "Because I needed a good laugh, and it worked!" I chuckled. "I…. Hate… you…" Miranda said from the river. I smiled at them when their throats finally cooled. "Laugh it up, fire crotch." Miranda said. I chuckled and took a bite of fish.

Not long after I swallowed, it was like my stomach said; "Hell no, woman!" And I dropped the food and ran to the river to throw up. "Ana? Are you allergic to the fish?" Kira asked, pulling my hair away from my face. "No. I've eaten fish like this before. This is the first time it's happened. It's even cooked the same way!" I said and puked again. What the hell was happening? _**No idea. **__Just what I needed to hear. __**Sorry.**_ _**I think you should stay away from fish for a while, at least until we know what's happening.**_

"Ana, I think you should stay away from fish for a while, at least until we know what's going on." Miranda said, pulling an apple from her bag. "Funny, Ayu just had the same idea. And I agree with you both." I said. She handed me the apple and that was my diner. We put out the fire and slipped into our tent and fell asleep.

XXXXXXXX

At about five in the morning, I heard foot steps come nearer. My eyes snapped open and jumped out of my sleeping bag and into my ninja mode that Ayu had taught me so well. Kira sat up. "Ana? What's wrong?" She asked. "Shut up, I hear people coming." I hissed. She shut up and pulled out a kunai and mimicked my position. I listened to each foot step. There were two of them. A young one and an elderly one. The young one was enthusiastic. The elderly one was strong. I hoped that there wasn't a fight- I suddenly heard the younger one fall. Shit. _** You took the word right out of my mouth.**_ "Ah, hell." I heard the elderly one say. "Come on, kid, wake up. Hell. Is anyone there? Can someone help? Are you friend or foe?" I heard him say. Then I recognized his voice and I knew I had to help. I stood and headed for the entrance of the tent. "Ana!" Miranda whispered. "Shush. I'm not just going to let him die." I said and darted out.

"Who's there?" Called the elder man. "Some one who can help." I said and came in to view. The white haired man's eyes went wide and he took a step back. "Impossible." He muttered as I knelt next to the fallen boy. "How?" He muttered. "We need to get him inside. I have a tent set up just off of the path. Miranda! Kira!" I called over my shoulder. "What?" The old man asked, still bewildered. Kira and Miranda came running up. "What a chance encounter." Miranda murmured. Kira helped me pull the boy on to my back and carry him towards the tent. I looked over my shoulder at the other one. "Hey, are you coming? Don't worry, we aren't going to hurt either of you." I said and he followed us in. "Miranda, go start the fire up, I need light." I said Miranda carved out a small pit in one of the logs and got the log wet so it wouldn't burst in to flame. She threw some sticks and dry grass in and lit it. I was able to look at the boy lying in front of me.

"How long have you two been walking?" I asked. "Two days. Strait after training." He answered. "No wonder he passed out. He's completely exhausted." I said. "Sorry, we wanted to get home as soon as we could." He said, his eyes not leaving me. "He'll be fine by the morning." I said. _Hey, Ayu, do you have a middle name?_ I asked. _**Yeah, it's "Shinko" You have the same Idea as me? **__Yeah… wait… your middle name is Faith? __**Yup.**_ "Is there something wrong?" I asked the man in front of me. "How are you alive?" He asked. I turned my head to the side in confusion. "By living?" I suggested. "But, I watched you die! You died in my arms, Ayu!" He said. I blinked. "Who now?" I asked, playing stupid. He stared at me. "Did you lose your memory?" He asked. "All of my memories are perfectly in tact, tank you very much, sir! Let me introduce myself. I'm Ana Shinko. This is my twin sister, Kira Shinko and my best friend, Miranda Shinko. We're from the clan of Shinko." I said with a smile. Kira looked at me with a weird look. "_Este numele ei de mijloc. Asta inseamna credinta." _I said to them. I told them it was Ayu's middle name and it meant faith. They went along with it.

"I'm Jiraiya. That boy there is my student, Naruto Uzumaki." He said. I bowed. "It's nice to meet you Jiraiya-san. I'm glad I was able to come and meet one of the great legendary sages." I said. "Oh, you've heard of me?" He asked. "No, actually." I said with a smile. He gave me a confused look. "We have this blood line trait called _Bokura Shidoku._ If we hear someone's name and see their faces, we know their past, present, and future. But, some times we do miscalculate." I said. He nodded. Kira and Miranda nodded in agreement. Apparently Jiraiya isn't as bright as I thought, because he didn't catch that our little technique was called "Mind Sight" in other words… Mind reading.

"So you have a Kekkei Genkai?" He asked. "It's more of a birth defect. And plus, it's in our ears more than our eyes." Miranda explained, covering for me. "H-hey, Ana… Kira … or… Miranda…. You guys… got any food?" Naruto mumbled. "Hm? Oh right, sorry about that, kid." I said. I tore some pieces off of the left over fish and let Naruto eat it. Soon he was strong enough to eat by him self. "Look at him go." Kira said. "I didn't think that anyone could eat like that." Miranda said. "It's like PAC-MAN." I whispered to them low enough to where Jiraiya and Naruto couldn't hear me over Naruto's eating. We giggled at it. Naruto sat back and sighed. "Ah, that's better, thanks!" He said. "Your welcome, Naruto." I said with a smile. "So where are you two headed this late at night?" Kira asked. "Konoha, our home village, I'm going-" He started. "To be Hokage?" the three of us finished. "How did you know what I was going to say?" He asked. "Your memories are full of it." Kira said. "Kira!" I said. "Well?!" She shrugged. I sighed. "Sorry about that." I said. Naruto stared at me confused. "It's kind of an insult from where we're from." I said. "Where are you three from?" Jiraiya asked. I looked at them. "Idaho." We said, unsure of what else we should call it.

"I've never heard of that village." He said. "Not surprising. It's a very small country. We're not on any maps, and we're really spread out. It's no shock we weren't heard of by Konoha ninja. It would shock us if you actually _did_ know about us." Miranda said. "So, where are you three headed?" Naruto asked. "We're also on our way to Konoha." I said. "Really? What for?" He asked. "We've heard such great things about it, and we want to see what it's like there. Just in case we are ever taken over by our natural enemy and need to move." I said. "Or if the Idaho Werewolves (1) actually rise up and take over." I mumbled for a joke. Miranda and Kira giggled. "What's an Idaho Werewolf?" Jiraiya asked. "And how is it different from a regular Werewolf?" Naruto asked. "Well, there's an entire story behind it, but I'll get to that later." I said.

"So what's your natural enemy?" Naruto asked, even more curiosity than the werewolf story. I knew I shouldn't have said anything about it, because I didn't know what to say. "Canadians." We all said in Unison. **(A/N: No, I'm not against Canadians. I just find them Hilarious. So if you are Canadian, don't worry, this is the only time I bring up Canada. Until later, but it won't be a joke.)** Naruto and Jiraiya once again looked confused. "Their an even smaller country right above ours. Not friendly and really strong." I explained. They nodded. "We'll be your escorts there. You'd want to visit the Hokage before anything else." Jiraiya said. I nodded in agreement. "Let's rest for now." I said and we went to sleep after Miranda threw the log in to the river.

Miranda's P.O.V.

I yawned as we packed up the tent and sleeping bags and we were on our way. Once again, we had been waken up before sunrise so we could get to the village faster. We were silent until the sun rose, then Naruto began to question us about Idaho. "Like I said last light, it's a small country. And we don't have a Kage like all of the bigger countries like yours. Instead we have a governor." Ana explained. "A what?" Naruto asked. "A governor. It's kinda like a Hokage, but in stead of a small council meeting with a Feudal lord for the next Governor, the current one selects a younger person to take their place. This successor is chosen only a few days after the new Governor is established. A Governor stays in command until they die or are kicked out for a serious crime or conspiracy. And immediately, the new Governor is put in to action. Only when the current governor is near death, the next is revealed. And our current one doesn't have much time. And the next one has been chosen and revealed." Kira said, taking over for Ana. Ana nodded and mouthed "Thanks" in her direction. Kira nodded.

"So, who's next in line?" Naruto asked. "Ana here is." I said. Ana looked at me. I nodded. "Really, so we have a future country leader with us?" Jiraiya asked. Ana nodded. "Yeah, I was sent to Konoha to see if it would be a good place to take refuge if we do lose our home. And it was supposed to stay secret until we talked to the Hokage." Ana said and glared at me. I shrugged. "So, you won't say anything about this to anyone, right?" Ana asked with her sad abused puppy face. "I promise!" Naruto said with enthusiasm. Jiraiya nodded in agreement. "You can count on us." He said. Ana smiled. "Thank you." She said with a bow. We continued on ward and it seemed we were closer than we thought. But, of course, Jiraiya and Naruto lead us through a short cut, in which Kira and I had trouble keeping up because it involved tree jumping.

We walked in to the village and immediately, all three of us started looking around like tourists. "Wow, it's so pretty here!" Ana said. "Yeah, it's a nice place to call home!" Naruto said. He dropped his bag and ran right up a power line pole. "IT IS GOOD TO BE HOME! HEY THEY ADDED GRANNY TSUNADE'S FACE TO THE MOUNTAIN." Jiraiya chuckled at the boy while the three of us had the same thought running through our brains. _Idiot._ And at that point, Konohamaru and Sakura and Konohamaru's little friends came running up. "NARUTO!" Sakura yelled, sending pain through my right ear. I clamped my hand over it. "Ow." I murmured. "HEY, SAKURA!" Naruto yelled and jumped down. "Konohamaru! Great to see you guys!" Naruto said. "Wow, you've really grown up! I almost didn't recognize you." Sakura said. _Really?_ I thought. "So, do you think I've matured, too?" Sakura asked. "Not really." Naruto said. "I recognized you right away." Sakura punched him. I decided it was time to break this up.

"As much as we'd like to stay chat, we really need to meet with the Hokage." I said. "Aw." Kira said. "It was just getting entertaining." Ana said. "Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't notice you. I'm Sakura Haruno. I'm the Hokage's apprentice." Sakura said. "I'm Konohamaru!" Said Konohamaru. "I'm Moegi." Said Moegi. "I'm Udon." Sniffed Udon. "Nice to meet you. I'm Miranda Shinko. This is Ana Shinko and her twin sister, Kira Shinko." I introduced us. Ana and Kira waved as I introduced them. Konohamaru and the other two ran off and The six of us went to the Hokage's tower.

Ana's P.O.V.

I ended my long story of who we were, where we were from and what we were doing here. Naruto and Sakura were already out of here with Kakashi and I'm pretty sure Miranda lost it when she saw him. Tsunade, Shizune and Jiraiya stared at us. I waited for a long Tsunade speech telling me about how the village would be honored to take us in if we were over thrown and how they would welcome us with open arms and all of the other blah blah blah. I fully expected a "Why should we help some country we don't even know exists?" Speech and I was prepared to come up with reasons that were more or less lies. I never expected what she did say.

"Yeah, okay."

We all sat there and stared at the Hokage. "Really?" I asked. "Yeah, if the next Governor or what ever the hell you said it was can come and ask for help herself, than I have no reason to turn her down." Tsunade said. I bowed. "_Asante!_" I said in Swahili on accident. "What?" Tsunade asked, looking up at me. "I'm sorry, I meant to say, thank you. I will sometimes do that. We all speak multiple languages back home." I said. _**Smooth. **__Shut up, Ayu!_ "Really?" Tsunade asked. "Well, their kind of the same, but their also different. We all speak each fluently, though. We will just slip in to it from time to time." I said. Tsunade nodded. "I will arrange for you to take housing in the Uchiha home for now. I'm sure Sasuke won't mind." She said.

That through us for a loop. "What?" We asked. "Are you three familiar with a villain named Orochimaru?" Tsunade asked. "Yes." I said. "We have a spy named Sasuke Uchiha in there. As far as everyone else knows or cares, he left the village to join him two and a half years ago. Some believe it's because his brother is still alive, instead of dyeing in the other world that he was sent to two years ago by Sasuke's team." Tsunade explained. We all shared a silent look. Well… fuck. We're screwed…

"Thank you, very much." I said with a bow. "I will send an ANBU Black op for you when we have it cleared up." Tsunade said. We bowed and turned to leave. I was last out. "Ana, before you leave," Tsunade called. I turned and looked at her. "Yes?" I asked. "Do you know of anyone named Ayu Namakazi?" She asked. "All I know is that she's Naruto's dead sister." I answered. Tsunade nodded. "Yes, but, do you have any relation to her in any way?" Tsunade asked. "I'm afraid not. All I know of her is what Jiraiya-sama said about her. I'm sorry that I could not be of help." I said and left.

~Later~  
I walked down the streets with Kira and Miranda. Ayu was soaking in the view of her home as we walked. _** It's nice to see this place again. **__We're not staying. __**Damn it.**_ We conversed with each other. I wondered what we would do while we were here. I saw Naruto, Choji and Shikamaru ahead. I froze when I saw Ino. I felt rage bubbling up inside me. Okay, I'll admit I had a slight unbridled rage towards Ino, but hey, it just proves I am 2,000% SasuSaku and I would claw off the face of anyone who got in the way. Just ask Amanda. "Ana, she ain't after Sasuke any more, remember?" Kira hissed in my ear. A hiss slipped through my teeth as my eyes saw a black dot appear on the roof behind them. "Not… Who… I'm… looking at…. Anymore." I hissed. The other two saw it.

"Miranda! Ana! Kira! Over here!" Naruto called. I saw Sai's hands move. "This is Shikamaru, Ino, and Choji. Guys this is Ana, Kira and Miranda Shinko. The ones I was telling you about." Naruto said. "Nice too meet you!" Ino said. But my attention wasn't on them. None of ours was. We were looking at the rooftops. As ink exploded from them, I rushed a head and pulled out a kunai. Ino ducked. I used her back as a boost. "What the hell?!" Naruto yelled as the other two followed my lead. "Ow, ow." Ino said as we used her as an Olympic spring board and we launched our selfs on to the roof and at Sai. We threw kunai at his ink lions. Miranda landed on one and we launched at him again.

"Naruto, look out!" Choji said as one escaped us. Naruto used Shadow clones and sprang up with us. He soon got ahead of us and Sai went on ahead with his teasing. "I was wondering if you had any balls to go with your mouth." I heard him say. I ran up. "Naruto!" Miranda called. Naruto pulled away and I kicked Sai across the face. "You won't need to protect him, Sai.It's your own back you need to watch." I said. Sai blinked at me. "Do I know you?" He asked. "I wouldn't expect you to remember. After the interrogators removed that memory." I lied. "Ana, you know this guy?" Naruto asked. "He's your new teammate. Watch out for him. Wouldn't want him to die on his first mission, now would we?" I asked and jumped from the roof. Miranda and Kira followed. "How did you know?" Ino asked. "Open your eyes and broaden your horizons, blondie. You could die that way." I replied. "Your one of the few I wouldn't like to see die, Ino. It's very rare that my _Bokura Shidoku_ is wrong." I said and walked away. Ino stared. "Wait, so you're here for my benefit?" She asked. "Not just yours. The entire village. So far, I don't like what I see in this future. So, I'll do what I can to change it." I said.

As soon as we were out of eye sight and ear shot, the cuss out began. "Are you fucking crazy, Ana? Revealing that could have fucking blown our cover!" Kira hissed. "I know, I know. It was a stupid mistake. Or was it?" I asked and walked on. Miranda shrugged at Kira and followed me. Kira followed shortly after. We rounded the corned and none other than Hinata Hyuga stood in front of us. She suddenly bowed to us. "Th-thank you very m-much for h-helping h-him." She said. I blinked. "Yeah, no problem. It's what we do." I said. "M-My name i-is Hinata Hyuga." She said. I smiled. "Nice to meet you Hinata! I'm Ana Shinko. This is my twin sister Kira Shinko." I said. "Hey." Kira said. "And my best friend Miranda Shinko." I said. "Nice to meet ya' Hinata." Miranda said. "So, you have a crush on Naruto?" Kira asked. Hinata blushed. "H-how did you kn-know a-about that?" She squeaked.

"Our _Bokura Shidoku_ lets us do that. Just by hearing you name and seeing your face. We know you. Past, present and future." I explained. "O-oh. I-I thought s-some one t-told you about it." She said. I grabbed her hand. "Hinata, I'm going to give you some advice that might just help you with Naruto. And everything else, too." I said. "W-what?" She asked. "Grow a back bone." I said. She turned red. "And I mean it in the nicest way possible. You gotta take a chance, other wise you'll never know." I said. "Wh-what if the d-doesn't th-think of me that way?" She asked. "I-I wouldn't be able to handle it!" I felt like it was High School all over again. "Then at least you'll know, right? Instead of 'what if he doesn't?' think 'what if he does?' would you want to go on your whole life thinking he wouldn't when he would?" I asked. She blushed.

"If I find out for you, will you take the chance no matter what I say?" I asked. She thought about it. "Promise me!" I said. She nodded. "I-I promise!" She squeaked. I released her and folded my arms across my chest in satisfaction. "In that case, this will be a piece of cake." I said with a grin and put my arms behind my head in a very Naruto-ish fashion. "Hinata, there you are. Your father is wondering where you are." I heard a cold voice say. "O-oh, Neji-kun. C-coming." Hinata stuttered. "Hm? Oh, hey. Sorry, I didn't mean to hold her up. You must be her cousin. I'm Ana Shinko." I said. "I'm Miranda Shinko." Miranda said. "And I'm Kira Shinko, Ana's sister." Kira said as we all turned to Neji. "Hn." He said. With Itachi it was fine by me. But with this arrogant bastard? No way in hell!

"The polite thing to do is to at least introduce yourself, ya' ego maniac." I said with clear irritation. "My name is Neji Hyuga." He said with out turning. "Puh, and I thought ya' learned back in the chunin exams." I said. Hinata turned. "H-how do you know of the Chunin exams? I thought this was y-your first time here!" She asked. "_Bokura Shidoku_." The three of us said. "Neji! You must be kind to visitors!" Yelled a voice that was way to unpleasing to the ears. Neji, Kira, Miranda and I all cringed. "Yes, sensei." Neji said as the three jumped from the roof. "Can I go home now? My day with you two is up!" Tenten said with a growl. "Come on, Tenten! Share the power of youth with our youthful visitors!" Lee shouted. My irritation meter was at the edge of breaking.

"Hinata, head home, I'll be there shortly." Neji sighed and Hinata hurried off. The four of team Gay- I mean Gai- no I mean Gay- stood in front of us. Tenten looked ready to break. Neji looked ready to run. And the two gay-some stood looking as proudly gay as ever. Miranda looked ready to run. Kira looked ready to scream. I was just keeping a strait face as best as I could. "Hello there, youthful travelers! This is my team! Tenten!" Gai said. "Hey." Tenten said. "Help" She mouthed. "Hello." I said. "Hey." Miranda squeaked. "H-ow's it going?" Kira hissed through her teeth. "You have met Neji!" Gai said. "Yes, we have." I said, irritation getting bad enough to where my head was starting to hurt. "Rock Lee!" Gai said. Lee bowed. "Nice to meet you, I hope we can become youthful friends!" He yelled. "Hey." We all uttered through our teeth. _I am going to brutally murder these gay bastards. __**Please don't. I'd like to come back.**_ "And I am Might Guy! The handsome Devil of Konoha!" He said. I blinked. "Hello. I'm Kira Shinko. This is Miranda Shinko." Kira said. "Hello." Miranda said quickly before she went back to resisting her screams. "And My sister, Ana Shinko." Kira said. I didn't say anything. Just nodded.

Gai flashed a grin. "Welcome to Konoha, youthful flowers! I hope Neji did not offend you in any way! To repay any disrespects he may have caused, I invite you to dinner with us! And we hope to become your youthful friends!" He started. And like that my irritation meter snapped. All waited. Kira and Miranda waited for me to answer for us. I forced out the kindest smile I could manage and began my monologue of irritation that even shocked Neji.

"Oh. My. Gosh you are quite the annoying one, aren't you? Can you stop yelling every word you say? Your family must have hated you to put you in such cloths. I mean what is up with the green leotard? Do you even wear anything under it? I am not getting a very good view from where I'm standing! I'm sorry, but I could have lived a perfectly healthy, normal and innocent life without seeing all of your junk hanging out, thank you very much! But now, I think I'm going to be stuck in years of therapy. And your parents must have hated you if they named you Might. If you ask me, they should have named you Walrus. Because that's what you have the complexion of. And what is with that ridiculous voice? I mean, it sounds like your strangling a bear! Yes, you irritate me. You irritate the living day lights out of me. Sure, I'll be your friend, until it comes to the day where I can beat you until you bleed to death, long and slow. And as soon as I do, I will gather up some of the people who hate you the most and we will build a fire from your bodies. And you won't be dead by then, no. You will live to feel the flames burn away your skins and eyes. And all you will hear during that time is your screams for help and the sound of a drum while we all sing about how we dismember you crispy and charred bodies and feed what's left to our pet carnivores plant. And the entire time we will sing 'Meet you in hell. The great hall of hell.'" I said.

Neji stared at me with wide eyes. Tenten's jaw hung out wide. Gai and Lee stared with confused looks on their faces. Kira's and Miranda's mouths hung open slightly. Everyone was pretty sure that I was dead serious. "What? You presented your offer of friendship, so I gave you the highest form of an Idahoan offer of friendship. You didn't think I was serious, did you?" I played it off. Gai suddenly grinned. "Hear that team? We have just made friends! So, will you join us for dinner?" Gai offered us again. "Sorry, we have a prior engagement. But, thank you for the offer." I said and we left them in the dust.

As soon as we were sure they weren't following us, Miranda and Kira burst into laughter. "He… Actually thought… that was an offer… of friendship!" Kira laughed. Miranda was in tears of laughter and she was laughing so hard there wasn't sound. "You were… foreshadowing… how you would…. Kill him!" She squeaked, it was still low, so I could barely hear her. I smirked. "Yeah, that's what happens when my irritation meter snaps." I said. We got a hold of ourselves by the time the sun began to set. We were wandering about when Ino, Sakura and Tenten came running up. "Hey, girls, sorry about my team." Tenten said. "It's fine." I said. "Tenten told us about your monologue to Gai." Ino said. "I didn't think you'd have the power in your tiny body to pull out something like that." Sakura said. "Who are you calling tiny? I'm twenty!" I said. Sakura sweat dropped. "Really? You look like your sixteen." She said. "Sakura, don't try that. She hates that kind of thing. It makes her feel inferior." Kira said.

"Well, to make up for the whole embarrassing thing back there, I'll treat you guys to dinner tonight. I could tell by the looks in your eyes you just wanted to get away from Lee and Sensei." She said. "Thank you, Tenten. We appreciated it." I said. We went with them and Tenten paid for our meal and as we began to eat, they made conversation. While I was eating like Naruto.

"Wow, I thought only Naruto could eat like that." Sakura said as she watched me eat. "I thought it was only possible for Naruto and Choji to fit that much food in their mouths at once." Ino said. "Well, it's not surprising. She is eating for two now." Kira said. I chocked and spat rice all over her. "Ah, gross!" She said and used her napkin to clean half eaten rice out of her hair and off of her face.

"What the hell, Kira?!" I asked. "Well, think about it Ana, you suddenly start throwing up after you eat fish, your mood has been all over the place lately, and this morning, we found you throwing up into the river again." She said while Sakura helped her clean up. I shrugged. "So? That could mean anything. It could be an illness with all of the signs of pregnancy. It doesn't mean I'm pregnant." I said. Sakura shook her head. "It doesn't sound like anything else like those diseases. It does sound like your pregnant. Have you had and sexual activity lately?" Sakura asked. I blushed deep red. "Th-that's a private matter!" I said. "I'd say yes." Miranda said. I clamped my hand over her mouth. She bit my hand. "Ow! Did you just bite me?" I said, retracting my hand. "Yup. And you taste terrible." She said and took a drink of water. I glared at her. "I am not pregnant, alright? I'm perfectly normal." I said. "Ana, you are anything but normal." Kira said. "You know what I mean!" I said and went back to eating. "It's still a possibility. If you think you might be pregnant, come to me and I'll check it out. Just to be sure." Sakura said. I nodded and kept eating.

We soon finished and left. The op Tsunade sent for us finally found us and took us to the Uchiha home. When we were in side the house away from prying eyes, the ANBU removed his mask. "Hey, little duck spy, what's up?" I asked. Kira and Miranda stared. "You're a spy? You've been a spy this entire time?" Kira asked. "Yeah. Then Orochimaru found out my brother was still alive and not lying in a gutter in your world." He said with a snarl at me. "Relax, duck ass. If you remain calm and behave, I'll give you what you want." I said. Kira and Miranda turned to look at me. "And what would that be?" Kira asked. "Answers." I said. "I never go back on my word, Sasuke. Behave your self and you'll get your answers. Each time you misbehave, you lose an answer. Behave correctly, you'll gain one answer. Got it?" I asked. He opened his mouth to protest. I got in his face and glared at him. "Got it? You want your answer. You work for me." I said. He clamped his mouth shut and nodded.

I eased back on to my feet and away from the boy who should be pretty much considered my brother-in-law now. "Don't worry Sasuke, I'll be fair. I always know where you are. I will leave your answers in places you will find them. Some I will deliver verbally. Just know what your getting into, I'll give you one answer now. So give me a question." I said. Sasuke stared for a moment. "Is Itachi really alive?" He asked. "Kind of a stupid question, but yes." I said. Sasuke looked mad. "I know you hate him, but maybe you should hear the true story instead of the lie he told you back then." I said. Rage fell and was replaced with confusion. "What do you mean?" He asked. "Behave and you'll find out." I said. "Each time I answer a question, I will leave another one in its place. Can't have you scraping the truth just yet." I said. He growled and took us to where the rooms were.

He placed his hand on one of the doors. "This is my parents' room. Stay out of here." He said. "Okay." I said. He led us further through. "This is my room. Stay out of there, too." He said. "'Kay." I said and crossed my fingers behind my back. What? What if he had a diary? Don't deny it, you'd read Sasuke's diary if you got the chance. "Here's Itachi's room I could care less if you went in there or not." He said. I nodded. He showed us two other rooms and then where the kitchen was then put on the mask and left. Kira and Miranda stared at me questioningly as soon as he was gone.

"What?" I asked. "Are you going to tell him the truth?" Miranda asked. "Don't be stupid." I said and rolled my eyes. She seemed to relax. "Of course I am." I said. "WHAT?!" They yelled. "It affects him, too. He is pretty much considered my brother in law now. If he doesn't know the truth, He'll push Itachi over before I have a chance to find the cure to that illness and save him. I studied the series carefully when Itachi promised he'd be back. And I know how we can win." I said. Kira and Miranda leaned close. "Itachi has to stay alive." Kira said before I did. I stared at her. "How did you-?" I asked. "I studied it, too, Ana. It's obvious if you look at it. After Itachi left, you became a wreck and lost. And when you were lost, we were lost. With out us, the Akatsuki could die. If you lose Itachi, we lose you. We lose you, they lose us. They lose us, they lose their lives. I notice more than you think." Kira said. I nodded.

"So you see what I'm getting at." I said. She nodded. "And you know I have a back up plan." I said. She nodded again. "Let's hear it then." Miranda asked. I looked at Miranda. "You." I said. Miranda blinked. "Me?" She asked. I nodded. "Why me?" She asked. "You were the one helping Kira keep everyone under control when I lost it. You have been my friend longer than any one else. When I needed help I came to you. I've told you things that she hasn't even heard of." I said and pointed to Kira. "Kira even said it. If I lose Itachi, you all lose me. If you lose me. Expect you to take two hundred percent control. I need you to take my place for that. No matter how I'm lost. If it is I lose my self or I lose my life trying to save him. Can I trust you with that?" I asked. She nodded. "Thank you. I'm headed off to bed. Good night." I said and went into Itachi's old room and fell asleep.

**And Ta-da! I finally gave you a long chapter! Well, long enough. And look, it's not a cliffy! Now I have to get off so my brother will stop bitching over my shoulder. Good night everyone! Review please!**


	4. The Day of training

**Disclaimer: Naruto will never be mine.**

Ana's P.O.V

The second my eyes opened, I was over the toilet and throwing up. I was seriously considering the possibility of actually being pregnant. But the only problem is this: How will it affect the plan? I sighed and shook my head. This always happened when I was on my period. I would have such bad cramps I would throw up every morning. It sucked. And no one has seen anyone as bad as me when on my period. Ever.

I flushed the vomit down the toilet and went to make pancakes for us. Kira yawned as I flipped pancakes on to a plate and set it down in her spot at the table. She sat and we waited for Miranda to come in. Miranda walked in and tripped over a chair then sat down. "Alright. So what's on the schedule for the day?" I asked. "Other than going around and scaring the crap out of retards like Gay and Lee?" Miranda asked. "Yeah." I said. "I don't know. Pull out our ninja moves and gather as much info as we can then retreat to the forest and go home?" Kira suggested. "Kira. We are supposed to be here for a week. We can't just be here for one day and be outta here as soon as some information goes missing. We're supposed to gain their trust in us, remember? How will we get them on our side when it comes down to the war?" I asked. The two sighed and sat back in their chairs. We did dishes and started coming up with ideas to spend the day. Take some of the characters to the hot spring and get them together? Get Hinata to be more self confident? Maybe break Naruto of his ramen addiction (I tried living off of ramen for a year. I was never happier to taste broccoli in my life.)

There was a knock at the door. Kira went to open it. "Oh, hey guys! How did you know we were here?" She asked. "Granny Tsunade told us." I heard Naruto respond. "Well, you're here, you may as well come in!" Kira said. Naruto and a few others entered our dwelling for the moment. "Wow, it's been forever since I've been in here." Naruto said. "Ana! Miranda! We got guests!" Kira called. I stopped doing dishes and Miranda hid our plans. I dried my hands and threw the towel over my shoulder and walked out with Miranda. Naruto, Neji, Shikamaru and Kiba stood there in the entrance. "Hey guys, we didn't expect you here. Who's this?" I asked, remembering we haven't met Kiba yet. "I'm Kiba Inuzuka. It's nice to meet ya'." He said. "Nice to meet you, Kiba. I'm Ana Shinko. This is my twin sister, Kira Shinko." I said and motioned to Kira. "Nice to meet ya'." Kira said. "And my best friend, Miranda Shinko." I said and motioned to Miranda. "Hey." She said.

"So, what brings you all here?" I asked. "We were wondering if you'd like to watch us train today." Naruto said. I cocked an eyebrow. "Watch? Well that sounds a little boring." I said. Naruto stared at me. "I'd rather train with you." Kira said. "Are you sure your village would allow that?" Naruto blurted. We all stared at him. "Naruto, of course they would allow it. What? Do they not have kunochi or something?" Kiba asked. "Uhm." Naruto said and glanced at me. I cocked my eyebrow at him. "We keep women in the village. If the village went in to crisis mode, only the men would fight. Trained or not." I said, covering for my incarnate's brother. "Thanks." He mouthed. I nodded. "Frankly, I could careless about what my village says. I'm trained. I know how to throw a kunai and swing a katana. I can use some ninjutsu." I said. They all stared at me. Oh, yay. I just walked myself into another lie. I can learn a thing or two from Itachi about talking less.

"Chakra is scarce at home. If someone does have chakra, their considered lucky. I'm part of that few. Kira and Miranda have extremely low chakra rates. If they learn the best they could learn is the Shadow Clone Jutsu. And they wouldn't be able to do much after words." I said. My friend and sister cocked their eyebrows at me. I nodded. "Oh. So, what can you do?" Kiba asked. I smirked. "Why don't we find out?" I suggested. I tossed the towel that was on my shoulder on to a chair and slipped on my sandals. Miranda and Kira slipped on their own shoes and we followed the boys out. On our walk to the training grounds, I wondered witch one of these saps I would beat down. Please, oh Jashin _please,_ let it be Neji. That would be a thrill. I'd love to wipe the ego right outta the maniac! Or the maniac out of the ego? Or the ego maniac out of the ego maniac? Either way, I wanted to kick that uptight ass outta the park! _Then _he'd be afraid of me. Bwahah-haha-hahahahahaha! I coughed at this thought.

As we arrived, it turned out that Lee and Sai were waiting for us. My target was no longer Neji. My focus was too busy on deciding on weather to beat the Rock outta Lee or the sarcasm outta Sai. Hmm, super-happy-almost-Tobi-loser or Socially Awkward Penguin? Hmmm. This was a difficult choice. Sai couldn't really scream. With lee, it would go something like this: "Show me your power of youuuuth- Oh, my god whyyyyyyyy?! It's so painfuuuuullll! Some one make it stoooop! Why?!" Then he'd break in to hysterical sobs as I pulled out my jutsu. I resisted an evil chuckle. Kira nudged me to remind me to move when I saw the two.

"So, Ana, who do you want to go against to test your strength against?" Naruto asked. Well, let's see. I'd kill you." I said and poked Naruto's nose. "I'd wipe the floor with you." I said to Kiba. "You might make it out." I said to Shikamaru. "It would take every last bit of my strength not to kill you." I said to Neji. "So, enie, meanie, minie, you." I said and pointed at Lee. He grinned epicly. I had the sudden urge to hide behind my sister.

We took to the field. Kira and Miranda dragged the guys to a safe place. "I am ready to begin when you are, my youthful frie-" Lee started I shut him up with a punch. "ANA!" Kira yelled at me. "HE SAID HE WAS READY WHEN I WAS AND I WAS READY!" I yelled back. "I GUESS BEGIN, THEN!" Miranda yelled. Lee stood up and I launched full force at him. I punched him into the air. I centered chakra into my palm. A ball of energy formed as the Rasengan finally decided to cooperate with me. Lee tried to spin as I launched my body in the air at him. He spun the wrong way and turned his butt to me. Right as my arm shot out to him. _Proctologist style!_ "Rasengan!" I said, smirking at my joke. I could hear my old friend, Kenzie Qwist saying _"I love it!"_ I grinned at the echo voice of my old friend.

Focusing back on the boy, I channeled my chakra to my feet and landed on the water. I made the hand signs Ayu taught me for a new jutsu. _**Dragon, ox, dog, boar, dog, serpent, monkey, horse, dog, hare, tiger!**_ She reminded me. _"Water style; Water bombing!" _ I said. Water shot up to my arms and I threw them at Lee. What he did after that almost made Ayu break in to laughter. Tell me, fans. Have you seen episode eight of The Hidan show by BellyThatProductions on YouTube? How about a little five year old girl scream? Well, guess what left Lee's throat? Yup, a five year old little girl scream. I could hear Naruto, Kira, Miranda and Kiba toppling over with laughter. I knew Neji and Shikamaru were repressing their own laughter. Ayu was breaking her own cool, calm and battle focused character to laugh. And she snorts. Which got me to chuckle.

"Save your screams for after! I'm not done yet!" I yelled to Lee and made more hand signs. _"Wind Style! Cross wind cutting!" _I said. A board of wind formed next to me. I jumped on to it and rode it over to Lee. He screamed again and ducked. I went way above where he was when he was standing strait up and the worst that I could have done, was blow his hair back. I jumped off of the wind board. I made one more hand sign. It was only the tiger hand sign, then Ayu stopped me. _**STOP! **__Ow!__** We still need to master that! If you use that now, not only will you burn up your own arm, but with how untamed you are, you could hurt Lee. **__Um, I wanna hurt him. __**NO! **__Again, Ow! __**You can't hurt Lee! You have my high levels of chakra now. And using my jutsu when you are still learning to control it, a bolt might stray and hit Kira, or Miranda or even Naruto! **__Oh fine. I won't use it. __**Thank you. **__…__**… **__can't I just hurt him a little? __**No. **__Aw, fine. _I changed my jutsu. "_Wind Style: Wind edge!" _I said and cut the log Lee was pinned against. I popped my shoulders and plopped down on a boulder.

"I'm done, now!" I said and Lee sank to the ground in relief. "Wow. Those Jutsu were amazing! I've never seen them before!" Naruto said. "The run in the Shinko family line as well as at home." I said. In truth, Ayu and I had been creating a bunch of new jutsu to teach the Akatsuki. Including one of her original jutsu that she had barely mastered and used once before she died. "Could you teach them to me?" Naruto asked. I stared down at him. "Naruto. It took me two and a half years to learn these. There's no way that I could teach them to you in a week." I said. "I can learn quickly! It only took me a few days to learn the Rasengan!" Naruto said. I shook my head. "I didn't say you couldn't learn. I only said I couldn't teach you in a week. And besides, you haven't even seen the Jutsu that you would like to learn yet." I said. "Huh? I thought you were done." Shikamaru said. "I am. I didn't show off that jutsu because it's incomplete and I could have severely hurt Lee, there." I told him and motioned to Lee.

"Well, can you explain it to us?" Naruto asked. I thought about it. Should I tell them of this combination jutsu that Ayu had kept hidden and never told anyone about? Well, she didn't object to it. But I still wasn't sure. I looked at Kira and Miranda, they were looking at me expectantly. Apparently, they wanted to hear this, too. I let out a sigh and explained. "It's a combination of two different yet similar jutsu. I call it-"

**And cliffy! And now you're really gonna hate me… are you ready for this? Are ya? Well, here it comes….. I quit! **

**No, I'm just kidding! I wouldn't do that. I hate leaving things undone. I am just taking a small break to write a new story. I know, I will be difficult, but it will be a short story starring the four girls of my retired story, Teen Ninjas; Starlets (now owned by riquashea. Check it out. It's really good.) Raven, Kira, Kalika, and Ana Rae. With a new star to join the Starlet crew. Kenzie Qwist! Let's see how that goes, right? XD Well, see ya in the resort! Don't forget to read and review! *Leaves for resort***


	5. The PARTY!

**Disclaimer: Naruto isn't mine.**

Ana's P.O.V.  
"Rasendori?" Naruto asked. I nodded. They all were silent. "It's a combination of the Rasengan and the Chidori." I said. They stayed silent a while. Then they all seemed to burst. "Show it to us! I gotta see!" Naruto said. I jumped back from the sudden attack. I sweat dropped at the huge pleading eyes that belonged to my incarnate's little brother. He reminded me of a picture of a kitten stuffed in a pokeball that I saw on facebook.

"It's incomplete. If I showed it to you, my arm would be… you know what, look." I said and peeled off my jacket, revealing my left arm. Burn marks curled up it, resembling Sasuke's curse mark when it's activated at some points. And one long burn in the shape of a flame climbing up from my wrist. Everyone made a face. "Sakura can heal that right up if you want." Naruto said. "Yeah, I'll have her look at it later." I said and pulled my jacket back on.

We decided to have a little fun other than just train all day. I personally decided to do a little match making. Time to make a NaruHina moment happen. And hopefully, I'd get to be arranging a wedding as soon as everything was over. I smirked as a plan began to form in my mind. Miranda noticed. "No. Whatever it is, no." I stared at her. "I was just thinking that we should get Hinata and Tenten to join us. Doesn't that sound fun?" I asked the guys. "Hey, Great idea, Ana! Hey, there's Sakura! Let's ask her to join us, too!" Naruto said. I mentally facepalmed.

_**Well, so much for making your NaruHina fantasy a reality. **__Shut the fuck up._ I shrugged and nodded. _This plan went to the toilet faster than when I had that spoiled custard. _I thought. _**Ew.**_ Ayu said. It took every ounce of strength in my face not to pull an Anime face-drop. "Yo! Sakura!" Naruto called. The rosette turned to face us. I waved at her. She smiled and waved at us. We all came towards her with egger smiles. "What's up guys?" She asked. "We were all just wandering about and wondering what to do next and Ana got the idea to ask you, Hinata and Tenten to join us!" Naruto said. Sakura looked at me. "Really? Ana thought of that?" She asked. I shrugged. "I just pointed out that if we had a few more girls with us, we'd have a party. And Naruto spotted you and we decided to invite you to the party before we ran off to find Hinata and Tenten." I said. Casting a glance of "roll with it." To the guys. Sakura sighed and frowned.

"Sorry, guys, I can't come. Tsunade-sama needs me to work at the hospital tonight. Seems one of the nurses got intoxicated and can't come to work, so I'm covering her shift tonight. Maybe another time." She said. We all frowned and sighed. "Alright, maybe another time." I sighed. "But, don't you three only have a week here?" Naruto asked. That was about the time Kira had it with stupid questions. "Naruto what day is it?" She said. "Monday." He said. "So we still have six days to have another party. And I'm sure that Sakura will be able to make it to the second one." Kira said. I could hear the slight fire in her voice. If I had a pocket fire extinguisher, I'd spray her with it. In the face.

"That sounds like a plan to me!" Sakura said with a smile. I nodded. "Yay!" Kira said. I shot her a glance to make sure it was still my sister by me. She grinned at me sarcastically. I rolled my eyes at her. "Well, do you have any idea where Hinata and Tenten might be?" I asked. Sakura thought for a moment. "Tenten might be in the forest and I think I heard Hinata say some thing about going grocery shopping." Sakura said. I nodded. "If you really want a wild party, bring Ino in, she knows how to party Konoha style." She said with a wink. I smirked. "Well, then she's going to have to learn to party Shinko style." I said with a wicked grin. Sakura pulled me in and whispered in my ear. "If you do anything to scare her. Take a picture for me." I nodded and gave her a thumbs up. "You can count on it!" I promised. We went on our way and eventually lost Shikamaru, Kiba and Lee. Along the way, thank Jashin. All that were left by the time we found Tenten was Me, Kira, Miranda, Neji, Naruto and Sai. This would be an awkward party. Six girls and three guys. Jashin, please send at least two guys that I won't hate. Yeah, even I know that was a little much. I'd bet that Lee and Gay show up dressed in tutus. Jashin, if you have a sense of humor, please, don't go as bad as them just to have a laugh, please. Any ways, focusing on what was happening.

"We have to be cautious when approaching Tenten. If she's distracted, it could be fatal to you." Neji said. And just like four years ago, the perfect thing happened. Perfect joke that would have made Itachi burst in to laughter at what happened after that. Neji walked behind his tomboy teammate. "The thing is not to distract her while she's got a lot of weapons in her hands." He said. "Neji, do you know what your doing?" I asked. "Of course, I've done it hundreds of- MEDIC!" Neji shouted as a mace (WTF?) smashed him in the face. And just like that, all of us were breaking down in laughter. Naruto was crying. Sai was snorting (you read that right. SAI was SNORTING… like a pig.) Kira was gasping for air. Miranda… hell I don't even think Miranda was breathing any more. I knew that if I didn't get a hold of my self soon, I was going to pee.

"Neji! Oh, my god, I'm so sorry! You know better than to stand behind me!" Said Tenten and ran to help her team mate up. I was down on my knees laughing hard enough to cry. At this point, I was just waiting to either throw up or pee. Tenten shot us a dirty look. Naruto and Sai shut up. Kira, Miranda and I merely suppressed our laughter. I noticed Kira slip her phone in her pocket. I cocked an eyebrow. "_De tine doar ca film?_" I asked her in Romanian. **(A/N: Translation because I know I'll forget: **_**Did you just film that?)**_ She nodded. "_Da_." _**Yes**_. I giggled with my sister and best friend. Naruto sent me a questioning look. I shook my head at him and turned my attention back to Tenten and Neji.

"So, why are you all here?" Tenten asked. "Ana had the idea to have a party. We went to get Sakura, but she's covering a nurse shift at the hospital. We're gonna get Hinata and Ino, too. Do you want to join?" Naruto said. Tenten grinned. "Count me in!" She said. "Yes!" I said and did a fist pump. "Let's go find Ino and Hinata now!" Miranda said. I shot her a look for saying Ino's name before Hinata. "_Ce?_" _**What? **_She asked. "_Ati pus doar Ino pe numele inaite de Hinata?" _ _**Did you just put Ino's name before Hinata?**_ I asked. Her face dropped in fear. _"Aici vom merge din nou." __**Here we go again. **__"Sunt ceea ce presupune ca Ino este mai important decat Hinata?"__** Are you implying that Ino is more important than Hinata? **__"Nu, Ino nici macar nu a fost intr-o situatie de viata sau moarte pana Kakuzu!" __**No. Ino has never even been in a life or death situation until Kakuzu! **_

"You win this round." I finally gave up our Romanian duel. We had been whispering while looking around for Hinata. I sighed and looked around for her. I was getting tired of walking around. So at last, I lost my patience and ran up a pole. Yes, you read that correctly. I ran up the pole like a badass ninja. Unfortunately for me, it wasn't a very tall one and it was one of the thin ones. I stood tall at the top and tried to spot the midnight haired girl. "How the fuck did I think this would help almost 80 people in this town have midnight hair." I mumbled to myself. Then I spotted her. She was walking in our direction, looking around her and looking happy. Her lavender eyes looking in to the sky with wonder. She was just in the distance for me to jump.

"Hinata-chan!" I called and leapt from the pole. All of my party looked up and saw me leap. Kira and Miranda almost freaked out when I did. But I skillfully landed perfectly in front of Hinata unharmed. But my feet were stinging from impact. I did just jump 35 foot pole. I grinned at her and stood up strait. "Oh, h-hello, Ana-san." Hinata squeaked. "Hey, Hinata-chan! We were just looking for you!" I said. "M-me? What for?" She asked and Naruto, Miranda, Kira and the others came running. Hinata turned red when she saw Hinata. "We got the idea to have a party and we wanted to invite you, Ino and Tenten. We've already got Tenten in on it." I said. "W-What about Sakura-chan?" Hinata asked. "We asked her, but she's covering a nurse shift at the hospital." I said. "W-well, u-um, I-I think F-father needs me f-for s-something…" She said. "Aw, come on, Hinata-chan, please?" Naruto asked, looking sadly in to her eyes. "I-I don't know…" She said. "Please Hinata? It won't be any fun with out you. You'll miss too much!" Naruto pouted. Hinata looked over at me, Kira, and Miranda for help. We pulled out our biggest puppy eyes on her. She sighed. "I-I guess father won't mind this one time." She said. "Yay!" The four of us said in unison. Naruto wrapped Hinata in a hug and making her turn tomato red and pass out. While Naruto was trying to wake her up I slipped Kira and Miranda secret fist bumps. This would be easier than I thought.

Miranda's P.O.V.  
Ana and I were setting up an empty guest room for the party in Sasuke's house. It was the biggest room and when Sasuke was home he wouldn't notice. Kira was sitting and talking with everyone. We had eventually come across Kakashi, Choji and Kiba had found his way back to us. Kira was sitting there and explaining a made up story of the Canadians. **(A/N: once again, No offence Canada!)** Everyone seemed entertained with the story so far. Ana and I had everything set up for a full-blown Blackfoot, Idaho Senior party. She even had her iPod set up for the party. But then the iPod died so she used her iPhone instead. And we were ready to begin. The sun set and before we partied, Ana made Teriyaki chicken Stir-fry for dinner! When we finished, the party started.

Ana created my worst nightmare of a party. She turned it in to a dance party. Ino wondered what was going on while techno thumps to the beat of Blue by Eiffel65. Ana and Kira were doing a dance they created. Ino, Tenten and Naruto stared in interest. I was trying not to get into it. "Ana, Kira, can I ask you what you're doing?" Ino asked. Ana stared at her. "Dancing?" She suggested. "What is the dance called?" Tenten asked. Kira and Ana shared a look. "Have you ever hard of the Shinko Shuffle?" Ana asked. Ino shook her head. "Oh, god please don't." I said finally tearing my conversation with Kakashi about the Icha Icha books. Ana grinned at me.

"It's a techno dance that is fast paced and very popular back home. My cousin came up with it at a party. Soon everyone started dancing to it and they named it the "Shinko Shuffle" for our family name." Ana easily explained. "Here, we'll teach it to you." Kira said and grabbed Ino and Tenten as "Move your Body" By Eiffel65 started up. Ana asked me to put the song on loop if I wasn't going to dance. I went and put the song on loop, but I ended up dancing anyways. As soon as we were finished teaching, the song started again and we were all dancing to the song.

"Every body, come on now every body. Move your body, every every body, move your body come on now every body!" Ana and Kira sang as we danced. I laughed and continued to dance. This actually seemed to be going well. For once going to a dance party didn't turn in to a total disaster for me. Or… so I thought. I accidentally tripped over Ino, sending her in to Sai's arms, then falling in to Hinata, pushing her on to Naruto. It was a domino effect with me as head domino. I looked up and apologized, then I stopped when I saw what I had caused.

Hinata was lying on top of Naruto, lips inter locked in a sweet kiss.

I felt a grin soar across my face unintentionally. I thought Hinata was going to scream and pass out and Naruto would turn away red. But they did the exact opposite. Naruto raised his hand to cradle Hinata's head. His eyes closed and he deepened the kiss from stragic tripping on my part to a passionate kiss of true love. _Score!_ I thought. Ana helped me up and slipped a fist bump to me with a grin.

Hinata soon broke away for air and the two stared in to each other's eyes. I went and helped them up after that. "Sorry, I tripped." I apologized. "I-its f-fine!" Hinata said, glancing to Naruto. "Y-yeah, don't worry about it." He said and grinned at Hinata. The party continued and eventually, Tenten and Neji ended up purposely kissing. And later, I noticed Hinata and Naruto had disappeared. I found them kissing in a closet. The party soon ended and everyone went home. Hinata was the last one out the door. "Miranda-chan." She said as she left. I turned. "Yeah?" I asked. "Th-thank you!" She said and bowed. I felt embarrassed. "For what?" I asked, blushing. "For not watching where you stepped tonight." She smiled and darted out the door. As soon as they were gone, we all burst in to laughter.

I bet that they weren't having nearly as much fun back home.

**OH MY JASHIN, I JUST DID THE IMPOSSIBLE! XD All of you NaruHina and NejiTen fans out there… YOU ARE WELCOME! Review please! **


	6. The leaders away, the members will play

**Holy long break Batman! Sorry I was gone so long guys. But the good news is, summer stars next week. Happy days! So enjoy. While you can because I actually have summer plans this year 0.0 holy shit, right? Anyways, let's see what's going on back at the base this time shall we?  
Disclaimer: Naruto isn't mine.**

Itachi's P.O.V.

I sighed and stared at my empty bed. Third day in a row that this terrible dream was living. I closed my eyes and counted to ten then opened my eyes again. I snorted at the empty space behind me. This was becoming a routine for me. I'd wake up at eight then lie in bed for three hours waiting foe either Deidara's morning explosion or my love to suddenly reappear in my bed. Every morning it was Deidara's explosion to get me out of bed.

_**KA-BOOOOOMMMM!**_

Looks like the streak wouldn't be changing any time soon.

I sighed and pulled myself out of bed. A piece of paper fell from the bed as I stood. "Hn?" I asked myself as I picked it up. It was torn paper from one of Ana's notebooks. There was a drawing of what looked like a three-spiked star. Under it was written "_single knot"_ in Ana's handwriting. Then there was the start of it, but it went up the side of the page like a braid with four strands. Next to it in the same hand writing as before, it said _"long knot"_ again, in my lover's writing. I remembered when she drew these. It was the night we were all reunited.

_Flashback.  
Itachi Smiled down at Ana as she noticed her jacket had been removed. Itachi caught sight of her arm. There were severe burn marks going up from her wrist. It had been perfectly covered by her jacket, so he hadn't noticed until now. He grabbed her hand and tugged it up so he could see. She blushed in the cutest way that made his heart flutter and his breath catch in his throat. "Explain?" He asked. She looked away and her hair covered her face. "I…Tried to use the Rasendori." She said. His gripped tightened on her hand, causing her to look at him. "You what? Don't you know that is dangerous? Ayu didn't even have it perfected before-" He started. "Yes she did! It was just before she was killed!" She said. He looked at her with confusion. "Ayu remembered while you were gone. Her heart tumor started to hurt and she went down on her knees. She was just getting herself to calm down, and then someone pushed a sword through her back and strait through her heart. Just before she died, she was able to see the face of her killer. But it was a blur." She said. Itachi rested his head on hers. She kissed him gently. "Don't worry. As soon as I figure out who killed us, I'll kill him back." She said with a smile. He smiled back at her and kissed her nose. She giggled. Then he noticed something else on her arm. Just above the burn marks._

"_What's this?" He asked, touching it. It didn't feel like a burn. And she didn't cringe in pain at it. "Oh, that is a Celtic Knot. I had it tattooed on my arm after I took a trip to Ireland. An Irish boy gave it to me for free. He said some thing in Irish after that. I'm not trained in Irish yet, so I don't know what it meant." She said. "What was it he said? I'm curious." He asked, looking up at her through his eyelashes. She furrowed her eye brows. "__**Bandia na Cruinne. **__I didn't understand. __After that, He tattooed this on my arm and said __**'Biodh truas sabhailte.' **__Then he bowed his head and said __**'mo Bandia.'**__" She said and frowned as she mimicked the boy's speech pattern. She shrugged. "I'm not going to complain, though, I actually wanted a Tattoo of a Celtic Knot on my eighteenth birthday. She smiled at it. "I'll figure it out, eventually." She smiled at him and they lied down for the night. The next morning, after she was done with her meeting, she drew the two types of Celtic Knots.  
Flashback end._

I chuckled at the memory. I didn't speak Irish either, so I didn't under stand what a _Bandia_ was. Apparently (since he bowed to her) it must have been a word of respect. I smiled and sighed. I wished I could talk to her. Wait… I could! Ana always takes her phone when she leaves the house. I noticed that Two (four for them) years ago. When ever she walked out the door, she would always have her phone in her hand. I ran out of the room, looking for the first girl I ran to. I ended up colliding with Shay. Literally.

"Yikes! Wow, Itachi, you're really acting OOC." She said. "Hn?" I asked. She smirked. "Out of character. You really miss her, huh?" She said. I nodded. She pulled out her phone and handed it to me. "Hold down number two until the ring signal starts." She said and turned around. I blinked. Maybe she really could read minds. I shrugged and pressed the 2 on the keypad until a signal told me it was dialing. I remembered from back in their world when Ana had every girl on speed dial. I held the device up to my ear and leaned against the wall, waiting for her to answer.

"_Shay? What is it?" _Ana answered after five and a half rings. Her voice was low, like she was whispering. "Ana." I said. I heard her sigh. _"Itachi…Now really isn't the time."_ She whispered. I felt my self blush. "I just had to hear your voice again. Is everything alright?" I asked. _"Itachi, everything is fine. But, I'm kinda in the middle of something at the moment."_ She whispered. "Why are you whispering?" I asked, very confused. I heard the call of a familiar voice. _"Yo, Ana! What's taking so long, who are you talking to?"_ there was no mistaking it, that was the voice of Naruto Uzumaki. "Ana, are you with Naruto?!" I asked, trying to hide anger. _"Um, Hold on I'll be there in a minute!... Itachi, I really have to go. I'll call back later, I promise. I love you."_ She said and hung up. I sighed in frustration and hit the button meant to end the call.

"Trouble in paradise, Itachi?" Asked Tobi. I glared at him. "Hn, go bother Deidara." I said and turned to find Shay. The annoying brat did no such thing. "Sempai and Danna are in a meeting with leader-san!" He said. "Then bother your girlfriend." I said. "Tabby-chan is sleeping. She was up really late last night!" He said. "Then go play in the middle of a lake!" I said. "Ohh, that sounds like fun, Itachi-san! Where's a lake at?" He asked. I walked past Nyisha at that moment. _I'm so sorry._ I thought. "Hey look Tobi, its Nyisha, why don't you two go paint rocks?" I said and shoved him towards her. "Wha-?" Nyisha asked as Tobi grabbed her wrist. "Come on Nyisha-chan! I know a nice rock that you can paint!" He said, dragging her off. "What? No! Itachi!" She yelled, shooting me a glare. "I'm sorry just go with it." I whispered. I quickly found Shay and returned her phone and thanked her.

"Oh, right, Itachi. Pein and Konan are out for the day and the girls want to have some fun while all the leaders are gone. We need all of you guys in for it to work. You in?" She asked. I stared at her. "Why does this sound like something Ana or Kira would come up with?" I asked. "Because it is." She said. I stared. "My brain connection with Ana is stronger than you think." She said. "What are we doing?" I asked. She grinned. "It's a game Nyisha, Ana, Miranda and Kira played as children. It's called. 'Spin dare'. It's a combination of Truth or Dare and Spin the Bottle." She said. I shrugged. "Yeah, I guess." I said. "Yay!" Shay said and ran off. I guess I could relax a bit. It was going to be another two and a half days before Ana got back from Konoha. I may as well have a little fun.

Nyisha's P.O.V.

I had escaped Tobi by hitting him on the back of the head with the large rock he had me try to paint. With grass and water. I was originally going to hit my self with it, but it slipped from my hand and hit him instead. Either way, I still win. Only I don't wake up with a head ache this way. My current mission was to track down Itachi and hit him with the rock I was now carrying in my hand. I was muttering in Romanian as I went along. "_Timpit cretin, tragand rahat de genul asta de pe mine. Cine se crede el este?! Teanc de baie! Aceasta piatra va zdrobi craniul lui! Ceea ce o pula, ce o gaura de cur."_ I cussed **(Translation; Stupid idiot, pulling shit like that on me. Who does he think he is? Dip wad. This rock is going to crush his skull! What a dick, what an ass hole.) **I grumbled all the way down the hall, looking for the bastard.

"You're pissed off and bitching in Romanian. **Now we know why Tobi is unconscious.**" Zetsu said, popping up behind me and scaring me half to death. "_Sfinte sisoe!_** (Holy shit!)** Zetsu! Dafuq?!" I yelled, almost throwing the rock at him. "Wait how'd you know I was speaking Romanian?" I asked. "Brianna talks in her sleep. **I ask her what she talks about sometimes. She always speaks in Romanian. I recognized some of the words.**" He said. I narrowed my eyes. "Whatever, where's Itachi?" I asked. "He left with Shay and Sasori a little while a go." White Zetsu said. "What? Where'd they go?" I asked. "**I heard Shay saying something about a bottle, but I didn't hear the entire conversation over the screaming girl scout we were eating.**" He said. "Girl scou- Aw, my cookies!" I whined. He held up a bag. I snatched it and looked at it. Twenty peanut butter, thirty mints and fifty coconuts. Yes! The prizes were here!

I dropped the rock and sprinted down the hall yelling for Shay and Brianna. I tripped over Amanda as she was reading something on her phone. "Amanda! The cookies are here! We can play as soon as Shay, Sasori and Itachi get back with the bottle!" I yelled. Amanda ditched her phone on the bed and we ran to find Kakuzu and Kisame. Kisame was out back poking Tobi with a stick. Kakuzu was counting money in our room. "Nyisha, how much did the cookies cost?" He asked. "That doesn't matter! The game can begin!" Kisame said, dragging Tobi behind him. "You guys go find Deidara and Hidan. We'll get Tabby and Brianna!" I said and Amanda and I ran for Tabby's room while they went to find Deidara and Hidan. Tabby was still asleep in her bed, so Amanda and I jumped on her like her dogs would in the mornings. She shot up immediately.

"Da hell?!" She asked. "The cookies are here! We can play Spin Dare now!" I said. She launched from the bed and we went running to find Brianna. Along the way we found Zetsu again, and then Brianna. We all went running to meet with the others in the main room. Shay came waking in with Sasori and Itachi behind her. She held up an empty cream soda bottle. Most likely one she just drained. We all sat in a circle and Tobi woke up. I grinned and set up the boxes of cookies on the coffee table and rejoined the circle in between Kakuzu and Hidan. I grinned and waited to begin. Shay, being the last one of us that actually remembered the rules, explained while handing around plates.

"What we do is, first we have a rock paper scissors war to see who spins first and we all know what rock paper scissors is I hope. And who ever wins the war spins first. Who ever the bottle lands on has to do what the spinner tells them. If they succeed, they get a coconut cookie. If they accept but fail, they get a mint. If they don't accept, the spinner has to do it. If they succeed, they spin again and the next person can't reject. And if they succeed, they get a peanut butter cookie. The coconut cookies are fifty points, mint is thirty and peanut butter is twenty. Don't eat them until after the game. Who ever has the most points by the end of the game gets a box of their choice. No rematches. Any questions?" Shay said. Hidan was the one to speak up. "Why did we have to wait for Pein-in-the-ass, Konan, Ana and Kira to leave to do this?" He asked. "Because Ana banned us from playing and told Pein and Konan." Shay said. "Why?" He asked. Shay looked at the girl next to him. Not me, Tabby. She leaned in and whispered in his ear. "Ah!" He said, turning green. "That's what I said." Shay said. Hidan looked ready to puke. "Let the rock paper scissors war begin!" Shay said, sitting down and turning to Itachi. I followed her lead and turned to Kakuzu. Hidan to Tabby. Tobi to Kisame. Amanda to Brianna. Deidara to Sasori. Zetsu to … Zetsu? Well, I guess split personality counts.

Itachi beat Shay, I beat Kakuzu, Kisame beat Tobi, Brianna beat Amanda, Sasori beat Deidara, and Zetsu beat Zetsu, if that makes sense… Anyways, after that, Kisame and Itachi beat me, then Itachi beat Kisame, Brianna beat Sasori and Zetsu. Brianna beat Itachi in the final round. Brianna spun the bottle and it landed on Zetsu. She tapped her lip thought fully. Then she grinned evilly. "I dare you to eat a carrot. Slowly. In front of us." She said. Zetsu looked terrified, but went and grabbed a carrot from the kitchen and did as she said. We all had the same look on our faces. It looked something like this; O[]O except Hidan, his face looked something like this; 0[]e.

Zetsu was handed a coconut cookie and he spun the bottle. It landed on Kisame. "I dare you to eat a fish. **While acting like jaws.**" He said. We put a fish on a regular plate and he got on his stomach. "Duuh duhn. Duuh duhn. Dun dun dun dun dun dun dun! Nom!" He said then ate the fish while making a retarded face. I video tapped it. YouTube here I come! Kisame was given a coconut cookie and spun. It landed on me. Kisame sat in wonder, then an evil idea came to him. "I dare you…" He leaned in and whispered in my ear. "Shove your vagina in Kakuzu's face." He whispered. I felt my face drop in disgust. "Oh, my god!" I gagged. "What, your not gonna do it?" He asked, worry on his face. I felt myself sweating as I stood up. I turned and thrust my pelvis in to Kakuzu's face.

"Oh, my God!" I heard Amanda, Shay, and Brianna shriek. "Oh, mother of Jashin, My eyes!" Hidan yelled. "Tobi's innocence!" Tobi yelled. Itachi didn't say anything, just covered his eyes shamefully. "It's last time all over again." Tabby cried. "I wish I **was still eating the carrot.**" Zetsu whined. "Why…?" Sasori whined in pain. Deidara was absolutely silent. Probably dragging his face on the floor in attempt to erase the image. Kisame was laughing so hard I was afraid we might have to clean shark piss out of the carpet later. I sat down. "Just give me the fucking cookie." I said, blushing. After the cookie was placed on my plate, I spun. It landed on Kakuzu. "Kakuzu I dare you to beat the shit out of Kisame until he pees." I said.

Kakuzu did so before I finished. I watched silently as Kakuzu made grilled shark. Everyone else watched with me. Itachi seemed amused. Ana would thank me later. Kisame finally peed and Kakuzu got his cookie. Kakuzu sat next to me and we continued. The bottle landed on Tobi. Kakuzu handed a piece of burning rock to Tobi. "I dare you to sit on this for five minutes." He said. Tobi grabbed it and sat…for five seconds. "Yaoooowwwww!" He yelled as his ass caught on fire. I filmed as Tobi turned in to a human firework. I was entertained. Deidara was laughing his ass off. Sasori and Itachi were suppressing laughter. Everyone else was either grinning from ear to ear or laughing their asses off with Deidara. Tobi was given a mint cookie as soon as his ass finished burning.

Tobi spun the bottle. It landed on Deidara. "Tobi dares sempai to scream 'I love Justin Beiber' as loud as he can!" Tobi said. "Who's Justin Beiber, un?" Deidara asked. "The gay boy who was flirting with you during tryouts for the dance off." I said. His face dropped. He stood and took a deep breath. We covered our ears. "I LOVE JUSTIN BEIBER, UN!" Deidara shrieked. We all stared as he turned red and sat down. "Wow." We all said. He got his cookie and it landed on Amanda. "I dare you to punch Tobi where it counts, un." He said. We all burst in to laughter. All except Itachi, Sasori and Tobi. Sasori and Itachi were suppressing their laughter. Tobi didn't understand. "What?" Tobi asked. "Tobi, be a good boy and stand up." Amanda said. He did. "Oh, Amanda, please don't." Tabby giggled. But it was too late, Amanda's fist went flying and hit Tobi in the "good boy" area with all her might. He went flying back.

"Medic!" Tobi said, sounding like a person who just sucked helium. No resistance in the laughter from anyone. Sasori, Itachi, Kakuzu, Deidara and I were laughing so hard we were crying. I hope Amanda got a picture of that. After Amanda got her cookie and Tobi in the medic room, we continued. Amanda spun and it landed on Itachi. "I dare you to kiss some one." She said. "I can't, my girlfriend isn't here." He said. She grinned. "Exactly." She said. Itachi stared. "No." He said. Amanda's eye twitched. She couldn't kiss Kisame because of the intent of her dare. She stood up and it seemed like she was going for Hidan when she suddenly jumped on Sasori. All of our mouths hung open. Shay looked like she was ready to light Amanda on fire. She pulled away quickly. "Ew, do you _eat_ fucking saw dust?" She said, wiping her tongue with her hands. She got a peanut butter cookie and spun again. It landed on Itachi again. "I repeat my last dare." She said. "What?" Itachi asked. "There are no rules against repeats." Shay said. With a sigh of frustration, Itachi headed for me. My eyes widened. He suddenly turned and kissed Brianna. He pulled away quicker than Amanda did. "What the hell did you eat?!" He asked and wiped his mouth. "Garlic fish." Brianna replied. We all gagged.

"I never want to do that again." He said as he was given the coconut cookie. He spun the bottle and it landed on me. "I dare you to cut off Hidan's head with his own scythe." He said. I grabbed Hidan's weapon and grabbed his hair. "Whoa, whoa! Nyisha! I know we've had disagreement, but would you really-" he said. "Yes." I said and yanked the weapon back. A clean cut. "Well, that was fun." I said and dropped Hidan's head in his lap. "Fuck you." He said. "Maybe later." I said and spun the bottle. It landed on Amanda. "I dare you to do to Kisame what he dared me to do to Kakuzu." I said. Amanda stared at me. "Just kidding. I dare you to lick your elbow." I said. Amanda pulled her arm up and attempted to touch her tongue to her elbow. She tried many ways to get there. As scientists said, it was impossible. She sighed and accepted defeat. She took the mint cookie and spun. It landed on Sasori. Amanda grinned and whispered her dare in his ear. His face became as red as his hair. He swallowed hard.

I was shocked at the dare when he finally did it. He went up to Shay, yanked up her shirt and stuck his face in her chest. She Hinata shrieked. We all turned red. "Ew ew ew ew ew ew ew EW!" I said with Brianna and Tabby. Amanda seemed relieved that Sasori had done as she had told him. I was beginning to think that Ana had been thinking correctly when she placed a ban on this game. Shay finally got a dare to bite Itachi. Brianna was dared to lick Hidan. By the end of the game, Itachi had won. He chose a box of coconut cookies. For the rest of the night we watched things on YouTube and I put the videos of Kisame and Tobi-work up on Ana and Shay's account. We sat there watching those two videos and other videos we hadn't seen back when we were in the lame world. I grinned as we hit the midnight signal and went to bed. I doubted that Ana and the others were having this much fun!

Ana's P.O.V.

"THIS IS SO NOT FUN!" I yelled as Naruto, Kiba, Miranda, Kira, Shino and I ran from a swarm of giant wasps. We had decided to camp for one night. "It'll be fun!" Naruto said. "We'll have a great time!" Naruto said! When am I ever going to learn not to listen to Naruto?! _Ayu! Why did I let him talk me in to this?! __**Shut the fuck up and run!**_ I didn't hesitate to listen to my other soul. "NARUTO! IF WE EVER SURVIVE THIS, I'M GOING TO BRUTALLY MURDER YOU!" I yelled as we sprinted through the woods with giant wasps chasing us. Miranda, Kira and I were the slowest runners. So we were going to be the first to be stung. And frankly, I was pissed.

I eventually got tired of running and turned, making a few hand signs. _Please work, please work, please work._ "Fire style, Fire ball jutsu!" Fire erupted from my lungs and all over the coming bugs. I only got a few lines of them down. But the rest retreated in fear of being cooked. I panted as the four came up behind me. "That… was fun… let's never… do it again…" I panted sarcastically at the first part. "YEAH!" Kiba yelled, scaring the shit outta me.

"AALLRIIIGHT! Way to go, Ana! Now we have dinner!" He said. I stared at him for a moment. "Naruto." I growled. "Eh?" he said, seeing my glare. "Run." I said. He didn't miss a beat and neither did I. I chased him about three miles with Kiba, Miranda, and Kira on my tale. "NARUTO UZUMAKI I AM GOING TO MURDER YOU IN THE MOST BRUTAL WAY POSSIBLE!" I yelled. "OH, GOD, YOUR SCARYIER THAN THE BEES! OW!" He shouted in pain as I beat him mercilessly with a mini-spatula i carried with me at all times.

"Okay, Ana, let's let him live and eat. I'm hungry." Kira said. I turned to glare at her. She looked ready to shit her pants. "You're next." I said. She spun to run. "Fuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuck! Noooooooo! Ana stoooop!" She yelled as I chased her all the way back to the village with the rest of our group on my tale. "And this is why we don't go camping." Miranda sighed, facepalmong. That was aruond the time I got the nightly report.

Brianna's P.O.V.

"I think the highlight of the day was watching Amanda punch Tobi's balls in." I said, brushing the taste of bee guts from when Amanda dared me to eat a bee from my mouth. "**That was pretty funny. **Tobi's not that bad." Zetsu said. "It's amusing to watch you two fight." I said. He grinned at me. I smiled through the bubbles and then rinsed out my mouth. I yawned on my way to bed. "Good night, Zetsu-kun." I said, cuddling up to him and falling asleep.

Amanda's P.O.V.

"Well that was horrible." Kisame said. "Hey, you started it." I said as I finished my report to Ana. My report was this. _"Pein and Konan left for the day and we all watched videos on YouTube."_ And then sent it to my friend. I cuddled up to Kisame. "Yeah, Maybe, but they didn't have to continue. I would have Tee bagged Kakuzu if Nyisha said no." He said. I facepalmed. "Oh, god, Kisame!" I said. "Well, you didn't have to kiss Sasori." He said. I shuddered. "Ew." I said. "Let's not bring up the taste of sawdust." I covered my mouth. He smirked down at me. He placed a finger under my chin and kissed me sweetly. "Well, then. Raw fish isn't any better." I said and waved my hand away. "Oh, really, Amanda? You're going to go there?" He said. I shrugged. "Well I didn't eat anything desgusting." I said with a smile. He chuckled and kissed my head. "Good night, beautiful." He said. "Good night, Jaws." I said and closed my eyes for a long nights sleep.

Itachi's P.O.V.

I laied in bed, wondering if I should get up and find Shay and call Ana again. I didn't think I should. It was past midnight and she was probably asleep. She'd be mad if I woke her up at this late hour. Hell, if I woke her up before ten, she'd murder me. I loved her, but that woman scared me sometimes. I smirked at the thought of her beating people with spatulas. There was a tap at the door. I stood up and went to answer my door. Shay was standing there, phone in hand. "For you." She said and handed it to me.

"Hello?" I asked. _"I missed_ _you."_ My little devil's voice said from the other side. "I miss you, too. How was your day?" I asked. _"Well, Naruto convinced us to go camping and we ended up getting chased by a swarm of giant bees. Needless to say, I beat my little brother with the mini-spatula with out mercy."_ She said. I chuckled. _"Then Kira chose the wrong time to speak and I chased her the entire way back to the village. We dicided to go camping another time."_ She said, I heard her laugh. I smiled. _"How was your day?"_ She asked. "Boring. We didn't do mush other than watch YouTube videos." I said. She blew and chuckled. I could imagine her blowing in to her hair. "Well, you better get to sleep. I'll see you when you get back. I love you." I said. _"I love you, too. Good night."_ She said and we hung up and I rueturned Shay's phone to her and went to sleep.

**Okay, you gotta admit that was pretty good. Well, It's already 5:00 over here, I guess I better go make food for my family. Good night and see you all early on Friday! **


	7. The Return home

**OH MY GERBIL I AM SO SORRY! I lost my inspiration, but it's back now! Well, It's almost time for Ana, Kira and Miranda to say good bye to Konoha. But let's have one more last huzzah! (Yes I just said Huzzah!) for them!  
Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto… yet…**

Ana's P.O.V.

Another morning with sickness at around four o'clock AM, lead me to where I am now. Sitting in a hospital room with Sakura. She finished removing the burn mark from my arm and was now running tests on my biggest worry. Was I a mother? I still wasn't sure. There were some days when I woke up with out needing to puke. And I wasn't having weird cravings. I wasn't having violent mood swings, more than usual, and my period was last week, so I wouldn't know until this test was done. I pulled my knees to my chest and wrapped my arms around them. Sakura hummed to herself as she waited for results.

"Ana, how old did you say you were?" She asked. "Twenty in a month, why?" I asked. She shrugged. "Just hoping your body was ready for a child." She said. I swallowed. "Does that mean…?" I whispered. I'll be honest. I was terrified. What if I wasn't ready for a child? What if Itachi wasn't? What if I was pregnant and had a miscarriage later on? What if I didn't survive the child birth? How would Itachi react? Would he be able to take care of our child? And what about the girls? How would they carry on with out me? They got in a lot of fights when I wasn't around. Would Madara and Tabby take it as a chance to take over? I felt myself shaking. I just sat there, "what if"-ing myself in to submission. Until Ayu had enough. _"__**WOULD YOU QUIT IT?! Yeah, it's scary to think about, but quit worrying! So what if you die? I did. And look, the world didn't go careening off its axis and in to the sun, did it? **__Yeah, but with my girls, that would seem like a good idea. __**Look, Ana, everything is going to be okay. You're the proper age to have a child. **__Ayu, with your life style, if their old enough to bleed their old enough to breed. __**Touché. **__Shay would beat you with a spatula. __**I know, but, you'll be okay, you're ready for this. If you can handle Tabetha and Brianna and Nyisha, you can handle anything. **__True."_ I smirked at the conversation between me and Ayu. She was right. Itachi and I were ready. If we weren't, he would have stopped me. I wouldn't have tried. If we weren't ready for a kid, we would have stopped ourselves before we could go that far. Itachi and I were ready. We were ready!

"I won't have your results until later tonight." Sakura said. Not ready, so not ready. Ayu mentally slapped me. Ready! We are SO ready for a child! I swallowed. "That unclear?" I murmured. Sakura shook her head. "No, it just takes a while for these things to get it cleared up. I don't know how advanced your technology is back home, but I guess we seem primitive here." She chuckled. "Considering you don't know what a Cell Phone or iPod is." I murmured. "What?" She said. "Nothing, never mind." I said. "So, you only have two days left. What are the plans for tonight?" She asked. I grinned at her. "We're redoing the party you missed. I might just add something that everyone wants to hear." I said as I got down from the table. "Oh? What would that be?" She asked. I grinned wider. "The story of the Idaho Werewolves." I said. "Hey, Ana." Sakura called. "Hn?" I asked. "See you tonight." She said. I gave her a thumbs up. "I'm counting on it!" I said and went back to the Uchiha compound.

I sat down on Itachi's old bed. I sat there wondering what I should do. It wasn't ten yet, so Miranda and Kira would be in bed for another hour or so. I had no Wi-Fi connection out side of the base so there was no playing on the internet or watching Anime. I didn't bring any books with me, so no reading. Wow, I really need to remember to bring my stuff! With a sigh, I grabbed my bag and dug out a piece of paper and a pencil and began to draw what an Idaho werewolf. It looked like a deer's ass with an Eyeball under the tail and a wolf's muzzle under the eye in a snarl. **(A/N: Sorry, I can't give you a visual aid in this one)** It took me five minutes to draw that. I turned the page of my note book and drew a sword. It was a sword from a distant memory. A different life. _"__**That's my sword! I wonder where it went after I died.**__ It was probably buried with you."_ I thought. _"__**Maybe, but we usually don't do that. **__Then what do you usually do? __**We usually give it to a family member. Or it's taken by our killer. I was going to give it to Naruto. But I don't think he has it. **__One way to find out. __**Break in to his apartment? **__Your way works, too." _I set the paper and pencil down and opened the window. I hoisted myself out of the hole in the wall and went through the village. Surprisingly, I was unnoticed by any of the main characters. I found Naruto's apartment. He left the window wide open. He wasn't in. He was probably out training or at Ichiraku's eating his morning ramen. It was most likely option two.

Ayu and I searched all the places you could hide a six and a half foot sword. No where. Naruto didn't have Ayu's weapon. I let out a growl and turned to the window to leave. I heard a squeak and froze. I didn't hear any foot steps. I leaned forward and heard the squeak again. I felt incredibly stupid when I realized it was me. I looked down at the floor board I stepped on and noticed it was seven feet long. I went down on my knees and pulled out a kunai. I used it to pop the board open. I lifted it slightly and felt a little bad. It wasn't a secret compartment. I let the board snap back in to place and jumped out the window. And froze. Naruto was just out side. We stood there, staring at each other for a minute. I felt myself blush and looked down as he realized I was coming out of his home.

"Ana? What were you doing in my apartment?" He asked. "Um…" I muttered. _I was looking for your dead sister's sword to make sure I wouldn't have to kill someone for it?_ Yeah, right, like I'd be able to say that, then he'd know I was up to something. "Did you need me for something?" He asked. "Yes!" I said suddenly, surprising both of us. "What did you need?" He asked. "I wanted to let you know that we're having another party tonight. And this time Sakura can come! So if you can, get Hinata and Neji back over. I'll try to get Tenten and Kiba." I said. He grinned, seeming to buy it. "Okay! Will do! See you later!" He said and dove inside. "Bye!" I said and dashed off.

"_**Maybe it's in the old family home I stayed in before Naruto moved in to his apartment as a child. **__Where is it at?"_ Ayu directed me to the old Namikaze/Uzumaki house hold. I searched every room. Her room, her parent's Naruto's baby room. No where. The sword was gone. Ayu was pissed. _"__**Great! Just fucking great! My sword was taken by the mother fucker that killed me! Fucking perfect!**__"_ I let her rant. I stood in Naruto's baby room. There were some stuffed animals in the corner of the crib and a toy box for when he was older. I leaned against the crib and thought of Naruto and Hinata's first child lying in there with his Mommy and Daddy watching him. I smiled. Then I began to think of mine and Itachi's first baby lying in the crib and smiled a little more. Ayu seemed to calm down at my thoughts.

"_**Just imagine this, a five year old Ayu Namikaze, child prodigy, jounin at age six, standing in here, looking at the crib and going over names to call her baby brother or sister. I don't think there was ever a time in my life that I was happier.**__ It wouldn't surprise me any. Naruto is a great kid. And he learned that on his own. I wonder if Minato is looking down at him now with eyes full of pride. __**I'm sure Dad is proud. I just wonder if he's proud of me, too. I wonder if he is disappointed in me. **__I don't think so. You've helped me a lot."_ I smirked at our conversation again. At times like these I really saw how different, yet alike Ayu and I were. I stood up straight and turned my back on the crib.

"_Now, let's see. Jiraiya said that you died in his arms. Maybe he has it? __**I didn't think of that. Now let's see if I remember where He lives.**__"_ She said and we took off, sealing the empty house again. Jiraiya's house was fairly easy to find. He was also out, either peeping or on a mission. This one was most likely option one. It wasn't hard to look around Jiraiya's place. He didn't have a lot other than cloths, a bead, and a stack of porno magazines. Ayu was frustrated. No sword. I turned to leave and found another squeaky floor board. Three, actually. All in a row. I went to pop up one, and popped up all three. It was a secret compartment. I sat on my knees and stared. I had found it. I reached out and lifted the sword up and pulled it from it's sheath about a quarter way. I stared at my reflection in it.

"Thieving now, are we?" I heard a voice say from behind me. I turned the sword to reflect the image of Jiraiya standing in the door way. "Why do you have Ayu's sword, Jiraiya? Doesn't it belong to Naruto now?" I asked, standing. Sword still in my hand. "So the theory on that jutsu Ayu used was true. There are other dimensions. And it is possible to pass through." He said. "**Yes, Sensei. It is.**" Ayu said, taking control. Jiraiya sat down. "I knew there was something off about you three, but I never would have imagined this." He said. "**Miranda and Kira do know about me. They just don't realize that Ana and I are more as one than two than they think.**" She said, joining her sensei on the floor. The three of us sat there in silence for a moment. Hard looks on both faces. Jiraiya suddenly smile. "It's good to have you back." He said. "**I'm not staying.**" Ayu said. Jiraiya stared. "**There is more than three in my little group. And, I already feel the merge taking effect. As we speak, I am slowly fading.** What?!" I asked, seizing control. Ayu shrugged my shoulders. "**Sorry, thought you already knew. As we spend more time together. The weaker soul begins to fade in to the stronger soul. Pretty soon, Ana, there won't be Ayu or Ana. It'll just be Ana.**" She said. I fell silent. "Do you know how long until your gone?" Jiraiya asked. Ayu shrugged again and shook our head. "**Until it's time that there is no difference between us.**" Ayu said. Once again, for who knows how long, we fell in to silence. I was shocked that I would eventually end up not hearing Ayu's voice to guide me through or take over when I wasn't strong enough.

"**You know, if we had found this in Naruto's apartment, we would have left it be, it would be where it belonged. But it's here instead. When were you going to give it to him, sensei?**" Ayu asked, looking at the sword in our hand. Jiraiya stayed silent, not saying a word. Just sitting there and staring at us. "**Were you ever going to give it to him?**" She asked. He sat in silence for a moment. "Yes." He said. "When he was ready, I was going to pass Namari to him." Jiraiya said at last. "_Namari?_" I asked in my head. _"__**Name of my sword. It means lead. It was named when I lead an army in to battle with it. **__Ah."_ I thought. She nodded. "**I want to be the one to hand Namari to Naruto. So, in two days time, when I leave, Namari will be on my back again.**" She said. Jiraiya nodded. "Come back at midnight and you can hide it where you wish." He said. Ayu returned control to me. I nodded and returned the sword to its compartment and went to the window to leave.

"Jiraiya. Keep this between us. Naruto doesn't need to know that his sister still lives yet. He will learn when the time is right." I said. He nodded. "Understood. Goodbye." He said. I nodded and went back to my temporary home. Miranda and Kira were up by the time I got back. "Where did you go?" Miranda asked. "Well, first I went to Naruto's to tell him that we are having another party tonight and Sakura will be here. Then I went looking for Tenten and Kiba but got sidetracked and got in to a conversation with Jiraiya." I said. Miranda facepalmed, Kira knew there was something else. "What were you up to?" She asked. "Ayu and I were just looking for her old sword that she took off of some big shot assassin as a child. We found it. Jiraiya has it." I said with a shrug. "And now you plan on robbing a sannin? A fucking legendary sannin?" Kira asked. "No. I'm not going to rob him. He knows about Ayu." I said. "She kinda took control and talked you him." I said. "Shit! Damn it!" Kira said. "But, He's going to keep it under wraps until I tell Naruto the truth. Which I hope won't come out for a long, long time." I said. "So we're safe?" Kira asked. "For now." I said. They sighed and we went about trying to find others to join our party.

XxXxX Later XxXxX

After dinner and a little bit of dancing, Naruto, Hinata, Sakura, Sai, Ino, Tenten, Neji, Kiba, Miranda and Kira all sat next to me to hear the story of the Idaho Werewolves. "The Idaho Werewolves, our natural enemy, might sound like regular Werewolves. They're mutated and wonder the woods. But, they are no legend. They roam close to our home. Dangerously close. They never think. They just respond. If they see one of us outside, they will attack. No doubts about it. If we leave home, we have to carry fire with us. Even if it's in broad day light. They hate fire." I said. Naruto raised his hand. "What do they look like?" He asked. I sighed. "Its, well, its hard to explain. I'll just show you this." I said and picked up the picture I had drawn earlier.

"Because they look like a deer's ass, their hard to spot. The population of Werewolves has gone down since our war with them when the population got out of hand. All more of a reason to send out only strong fighters of the village. An Idaho Werewolf isn't an enemy to take lightly. If you see them, it's highly likely that they saw you first. Don't freeze, don't run. If you see one of them, your only option is to fight. And not very many people have ever survived a fight with one. It's hard to get close in to them for a kill with out being ripped to shreds." I said. Naruto shuddered. "How do you live with them around you?" He asked. "That's why we came here, looking for allies that will give us a place to stay in case we're over whelmed again. To be quite honest, most of the villagers are tired of living in fear. Some have even decided to leave." I said.

"Do you know where some of them went? Do you know if their safe?" Ino asked. We nodded. "Yes, we do know where some of them went. I just don't think 'safe' would classify them to us." I said. They all turned their heads in confusion. "What do you mean?" Tenten asked. "It was some of our friends that left. They all got faint at heart with our governor. And they joined the Akatsuki." Miranda explained. All of us fell silent. "The Akatsuki has been in active for years. They are back, but they've stayed silent." Sakura said, trying to reassure us. We faked confusion. "Where did they go?" Kira asked. "Well, Naruto, Kakashi, me and another team mate sent them in to another dimension." Sakura said. "I don't know how they got back, but they did." She shrugged.

After that, the tension was broken up by a bit of a dance. Only this time, no one had to trip to make Naruto kiss Hinata. She fainted again. As soon as they went home around a quarter to midnight, I slipped out and got Ayu's Namari blade from Jiraiya and hid it cleverly out of the village. Before she left, Sakura had given me my results. It had taken a while to be picked up, but I was pregnant. It was guessed by the three of us that it would be around middle of February before I gave birth. That seemed safe. The fight between Itachi and Sasuke would happen next April by our math, so we should be safe. As soon as all was said and done, we went to bed for the night.

Kira's P.O.V.

I had trouble sleeping that night. I ended up waking up at seven. By the time eight rolled around, I just got up and went to the kitchen to make Crepe Suzette for breakfast. Ha, look at me, making fancy French food for breakfast. It was ten by the time everything was ready, so we sat there in the kitchen, eating our fancy French breakfast. "So what should we do today?" Miranda asked. We all shrugged. "I don't think there really is anything else for us to do here." Ana said. Miranda nodded in agreement. "So... who feels like going home a day early?" I asked. We all shrugged again. "Yeah, may as well." Miranda said. "I kinda miss Hidan's bad mouth and complaining." Ana said. "And the explosions, we can't forget Deidara's explosions." Miranda said. With that we cleaned the dishes and went to pack up. I was happy to leave, honestly. It was to quiet here. Nothing exciting ever happened. Unless it was a mission. But that wouldn't be happening until we got back.

Ana left a note for Sasuke on the table and we left. On the way out, we ran in to Naruto. He looked us over and noticed that we were dressed in the same cloaks we came in. He frowned. "Leaving so soon?" He asked. "Well, something came up that needs the next governor home for, so, we gotta head out." Ana said. "Sorry we couldn't stick around for another day." She said with a frown at him. I could see how they fit as brother and sister. "Well, it's okay. I just wanted to tell you something." Naruto said. Ana looked up at him in confusion. "What?" She asked. "I thought about what you told me. Before I went home last night, and well, I might be in love with Hinata." He said. Smiles erupted across our faces. "Do what you feel is right Naruto. Just don't do anything stupid, okay?" She said. He nodded with a bright smile. "Ya' know, if my older sister was still around, that's something she'd tell me." He said. Ana bit her lip and stared at him.

"I'll walk you guys to the gate." Naruto said. We had a nice silent walk the whole way there. I wondered if Ana was actually going to come out and tell Naruto that his sister was still alive and he was walking right next to her. She stayed silent the entire walk, lip between her teeth. Her eyes darted from the ground to Naruto. She must be having a conversation with Ayu at the moment. Miranda and I traded looks and I knew we were thinking the same thing. Would she tell him or would she stay silent about it? We were nervous about it the entire tome to the gate. When we finally got there, we felt relieved. "Don't let those werewolves get ya'." Naruto joked. "Not a chance!" I said. "Good luck with Hinata, Naruto." Miranda said. He nodded and turned to leave.

"Naruto." Ana called and he turned. We froze. "Your sister is closer than you think. I'm sure she'll come to see you soon. One way or another." Ana said. He smirked. "I hope that's from that _Bokura Shidoku_ of yours, 'cause I'm counting on it!" He said. "Never give up hope, Naruto." Ana called after him as he walked away. He raised his and in the air and stuck out his thumb in promise. "Count on it." He called. We smiled and turned away. Ana sent a call ahead and told Pein to sent Deidara to meet us about half way. Then she grabbed her Namari blade and strapped it to her back and we were on our way. It was about evening when we reached Deidara. Itachi and Hidan were waiting with him. I felt a shy grin slip across my face as Hidan's eyes met mine. He tried to look mad, but I could tell he was happy to see me.

I jumped right up and hugged him tightly. "I'm sorry." I said. He gave in and wrapped his arms around me. "It's fine. As long as your back and won't leave again." He said. "Unless I'm ordered, I won't leave ever again." I promised and kissed him. Miranda and Deidara seemed to have made up as quickly as Hidan and I did. Ana and Itachi just stood there. Ana's head was down and she wouldn't make eye contact with Itachi. Itachi just stood there. Silent as a rock. I had a feeling that Ana was nervous about telling him about their baby. It would come out sooner or later, I was sure.

"Let's go." Ana said. We all climbed on to the clay birds and flew back home for a nice reunion. When we filled the rest of the girls in on the Shinko clan and our _Bokura Shidoku_ things before we went off to bed.

Miranda's P.O.V.

I was out cold before we even landed.

Ana's P.O.V.

I sat on the couch alone. I had been sitting like this for a while now. I was trying to figure out how to tell Itachi that I was pregnant. With a sigh of frustration, I grabbed my glass of lemonade and took a sip. "Ow!" I said as my lip stung. I ran my tongue along my lip. I tasted blood. Shit. I had made my lip split open again for the first time since I was fifteen. "Damn it." I muttered and reached for a napkin. Unfortunately, there was salt on the napkin. "Fuck! Ow! Damn it!" I cried out in pain. There was a salt crystal stuck in the split. I felt tears rise in my eyes. I felt a hand pull my hand away from my face and a second one tilt my head up. Lips crashed down on the cut that was still bleeding and sucked out the salt. Itachi pulled away and held a clean napkin to my lip.

"Why were you avoiding me earlier? Did I do something wrong?" He asked. "No! I was trying to figure out how to tell you that…" I couldn't say it. My teeth went for my lip again. "Stop that." He commanded. Like a dog. I stopped and bowed my head. "Ana." Itachi said and made me look at him. "Are you trying to tell me that you don't love me anymore?" He asked. I panicked. "No! No, no, no! I love you more than anything in the world! You know that. I'm just trying to say… Ah, geeze, if I had been practicing this for my whole life it would be easy." I said. "Well what have you been practicing your whole life?" He asked. "Wedding day." I muttered. "Well, imagine saying it like that." He said. I felt myself turn bright red and start to fall. "Ana!" Itachi said and I blacked out for a few seconds.

"Okay, let's try this." He said and held me in to his chest. "Close your eyes." He instructed. I did so. "Now imagine you are looking at Ayu." He said. Ayu's image came before my eyes. "Now act like your telling her." He said. No words passed my lips. "Ana." He said. "I usually talk to her inside my head." I said. "Well, say it out loud." He said. I took a deep breath and used my voice. "I'm pregnant." I said, but it barely came out. "Say it again, louder." He said I swallowed and took a deeper breath. "I'm pregnant!" I yelled, but came out as a whisper. He heard it. I felt him stiffen. "Y-you're… W-we're gonna… I-I'm a daddy?" He said, shock setting in to his system. I opened my eyes and looked up at him. There was a wide grin on his face. He held me tighter to him. "I'm gonna be a daddy!" He said excitedly. I giggled and kissed him. "You're taking this better than I expected." I said. He kissed me and picked me up bridal style. "I just can't believe it! I'm gonna be a daddy!" He laughed. I smiled. We were so ready!

**Awwwwwww, well wasn't that cute? Well, I am wiped out from work, so, I'm gonna go take a nap then probably read some fanfics. Reveiw!**


	8. Ana's pregnant, Tabby's corrupted

**I just read the latest Naruto update, and I now believe that I have to make an entire story of me, torturing Sasuke to death. SASUKE YOU LITTLE ASS HOLE YOU NEVER CHANGE DO YOU, YOU STUPID FUCKTARD! Ahem. If you wish to understand what I'm speaking of, read chapter 635. I am pissed… moving on…  
Disclaimer! I do not and never will own Naruto. I do, however, own this story. And always will. So don't get you're hopes up.**

Kira's P.O.V.

I woke up to the smell of chocolate chip pancakes. Ana must have woken up early again. It's been about three weeks since we came home from Konoha. Hidan had me hang upside down from the roof for an hour for leaving with out telling him. Yeah, sure, he acted like he forgave me right away. But he didn't. Fucktard. It was the end of June and it was my week for a period. What a pain in the ass. Literally. I had suffered through cramps yesterday. I knew it will only get worse through out the week. I sat up and twitched in pain and went in to the bathroom. As soon as I was finished I went down stares for breakfast. Hidan had beaten me down there for once. He grinned at me. "Good morning beautiful!" he called to me. "Yeah, whatever." I said and sat down as Ana handed me pancakes and my favorite Turkey Bacon. And she even gave me crimson grape juice. No, not red. Fucking blood crimson.

"Being a girl is a bitch some times." I sighed. "No shit." All of the girls in the room agreed. Then I noticed four people were missing. "Where the hell is Tabby, Tobi, Konan and Pein-in-the-ass?" I asked. "Pein and Konan are assigning a mission to them." Ana said. "Is that a good idea?" I asked. Ana shrugged. "I just hope it keeps them away long enough." I heard Itachi mumble. My eye flicked to Ana in question. She shook her head. I relaxed a little bit. No give aways on Tobi's true identity is yet. This would make brining them over to our side a lot easier when we tore off the mask.

Tobi and Tabby walked through then. "Bye, Sempai! Tobi and Tabby-chan are going on a mission. Bye Ana-chan!" Tobi said. "Hey Tobi!" Ana called as the two walked past me. "Yes, Ana-chan?" He asked. Suddenly an Apple hit him in the face, knocking him over. I started laughing so hard to the point to where I was crying. "Medic!" Nyisha said in a squeaky voice and caused everyone else to giggle. "What?" I asked. "Nothing, I'll tell you later." Hidan laughed. "Owie… What was that for Ana-chan?" Tobi said. "Don't miss breakfast. It hurts." She said. We all laughed again. "Oh, thank you, Ana-chan! Tobi will eat it on the way!" He said. Then Ana chucked an orange at Tabby. Peeled. "Ow!" Tabby said and caught her breakfast. "Same to you." Ana said. The two left. After we all finished eating, we all met in the conference room I didn't know we had.

"It has come to my attention that one of the girls here are not trust worthy-" Pein said. "Tabetha." Ana slipped in quickly. "I'm not naming names." He said. "She's the only girl not here, Pein, it's obvious." Ana said. "Anyways. And as we all know that Tobi can not hold any valuable information that might cause our enemies to realize that we are keeping out of most danger." Pein continued as if Ana had never spoken. She whispered something to Itachi that caused him to break in to a fit of giggles. I made a face as if it was me, to protect the image of my soon-to-be-brother-in-law. Hey, family is family. Tabetha not included. Pein sent me a glare and I cleared my throat warning Itachi to get a hold of himself. "Sorry." I said. Itachi went back to normal.

Pein continued. "Therefore, we decided not to include them in on this meeting and created a wild goose chase mission for them." Pein said and was interrupted by the only other person stupid enough. "Wait, if fucking Tobi is going to be chased by a wild goose I want to fucking see it!" I burst in to laughter with Nyisha and Ana as everyone else who wasn't rolling on the ground at Hidan's remark. "It's a phrase, meaning 'a pointless search'." Kakuzu explained. "So Tobi isn't chasing a wild goose?" Hidan asked. "No… Well, maybe." Ana said when she could breathe again. "Okay." Hidan said. This time we all face palmed instead of laughing. We let Pein continue with his little "Speech" or whatever. "So with that cleared up, I guess the one with the news better deliver it." He said, then I heard him mutter to Ana, "No pun intended." She rolled her eyes and stood. "Well, I don't do public speaking, though you can't call this public, so I'm just gonna say what I wanna say and be done with it. I'm sure some of you are thinking 'what weakness do we have at the moment?' Well, I've got your answer. I'm pregnant." Ana said. There were two "I knew it"s, three gasps, one "What?" and three pass outs. The pass outs consisted of Kakuzu, Saying "We're broke", Shay, and Amanda. Miranda and I were the ones who said "I knew it." Hidan gasped then he had another idiot moment.

"How?" He asked. Two more pass outs of laughter. Ana stared at him. "Well, Hidan, when to people really love each other they-" She started. "I know how it's done! It's just, how?" He asked. We all sat there, trying to understand. "Elaborate please?" Pein asked. "How is she pregnant before Kira?" He said. I chose that moment to undo the stitching in his neck and throw his head out the window. Two more laughter pass outs. "Kira!" Hidan yelled as I threw his head out. "Learn to shut up!" I yelled back. We woke all who had passed out and retrieved Hidan's head. I didn't have Kakuzu reattach it. After Ana yelled to shut every one up, she continued.

"If any other village learns this, we are in deep shit. And if Konoha figures out that Kira, Miranda and I are associated with all of you, we may as well consider a child the least of our problems. There will come a time when we will be revealed but one at a time. When it comes to the point of all of us being revealed, well, be on your best guard. Looking at you Hidan." Ana said, seeing as how I had rolled his head under the table, he couldn't see. "Yeah, thanks." He said. Sarcastic, of course. Rolling her eyes, Ana continued. "Kira, Pein, Konan and I all discussed this before hand." She said. "From now on, every mission that each of you take, the girls will be with you." Pain said. And shit hit the fan.

"WHAT?!" The guys yelled. "HELL YEAH!" The girls said. "Kira, pick me up." Hidan said. I looked under the table at his severed head. "Excuse me?" I said. He sneered. "Please." He said. I shrugged and grabbed him by his hair and held him up. "Pein-in-the-ass, what the fuck do you mean, coming with us?" He asked. "Well, Hidan, it comes in many terms, tagging along, accompanying, joining in, etc." Pein said. I slipped Ana a low five as Pein took on our Smart-ass attitude. "Pein, have you thought this through? I'm not saying the girls would be terrible fighters, but what if some tries to take advantage of them or if we get separated? What then smart ass?" He asked. "We get them back, that simple." He said. I ignored his little "simple" comment and turned my boyfriend's head to face me. I think he would have shit in his pants if his head was attached when he saw the evil look on my face and heard the way I mutated my voice. **(A/N: Use your imagination for this, scariest voice you can think of.) **_"__**Hidan~ are you trying to say that I wouldn't be able to fight off a pervert? I wouldn't want to be you if you were.**__"_ I said. "N-no, dear. I with draw my statement, I think brining the girls with us is a good idea." Hidan said. I cleared my throat, switching to normal. "Good Jashinist." I said.

"Okay, ahem, let's get back to focus, please." Pein said. I turned Hidan to face the front of the room. "Like I said, the girls will now accompany you to every mission. No matter the rank. It will test your relationship skills as well as your team work skills." Pein said. "Not that Kakuzu and I need that." Hidan said. "Kira." Ana said. "With pleasure" I said and let go of the silver hair I was clutching, dropping my lover's head on the floor. "Ow!" He said. I rolled my eyes. "Anyways, Get used to them fighting." He said. "I'll take the liberty of training the girls with Ana." Konan said. "Oh, we gets new toys?!" I said. Ana stared at me. "Yes, we get weapons. I took the liberty of buying some while we were in Konoha. Before I got this." She said and lifted her Namari Blade. Pein, Konan and Kakuzu jumped out of their chairs. They all spoke together. "How did you get the Namari Blade?!" They all asked. She blinked at them. I've never seen them so scared.

Ana's P.O.V.

I stared at the pale faces staring back at me. Pein and Konan never seemed so scared. Kakuzu, Just show him my hospital bills from two years ago. Word of the wise, don't try to stand on a horse's back when not professional. Broke my leg in for places and shattered my arm. That made it hard to do the Rasendori.

"Well, technically, by the Namikaze Family traditions, it is my sword, seeing as how the last Namikaze is, well, me." I said. They stared at me completely lost. I facepalmed. "And I thought Hidan never paid attention." I said. "You really don't get it? I explained it to everyone as soon as we got back. Did none of you listen?" Itachi said. "No, to depressed." Sasori said, wrapping and arm around Shay. We both sighed. "The last time I saw that sword, Ayu Namikaze was stabbing me with it." Kakuzu said. I stared at him. "And we have a winner, what's the lucky guesser's prize?" I said, resting my elbow on the table and my head on my hand. He stared at me, still not understanding. "Oh, for the love of- I _am_ Ayu, reincarnated in to the next dimension! Jashin, you people are slow!" I said.

Slow blink. "What?" they all said in unison. I pounded my head on the table. _"Kunaweza kuwa punda kubwa katika dunia hii?"_ I asked in Swahili. **(Translation: Could there be a bigger ass in this world?)** Kira was quick to respond. _"Ndiyo. Jina lake ni Tobi."_ She said in her smart ass Swahili tone. **(Translation: Yes. His name is Tobi.)** Rolling my eyes, I went educator mode. With a sigh I stood and did the whole slide shoe on a scroll thing that Sakura did when she was explaining Chakra to Naruto.

"See, When Ayu and I were born, we were one soul or something like that. Then, because of future events to come, we split in to two different souls. Her to this world, me to the other one. When Ayu was born, she was born with a heart tumor, as an indication that she would die young. So when her purpose of service was almost done, she was killed. Because she died earlier than expected, she had discovered a jutsu that reconnected us, which caused me to start having dreams of her. When she died, her soul crossed through the dimensional passage and to me, causing y weakening soul to become stronger. In which, a week later, you guys show up in my back yard and bedroom, proving that everything took course." I explained. "That still doesn't explain the sword." Kakuzu said. "You can not be that stupid." Kira and Nyisha said in unison. With a sigh, I finished. "See, because Ayu and I are literally two sides of the same coin, meaning that I'm her and she's me, the Namari Blade is mine because it belonged to Ayu before she died. So it is rightfully mine, because I am Ayu Namikaze to an extent. We're the same person, just different names and born in different dimensions. Therefore, the Namari Blade is mine." I said. "Okay, now I get it." They said. We facepalmed.

"Well with that finished, and all cleared up, girls, we will begin training as soon as Tabby returns with a more or less burned, bruised and possibly dead Tobi." Konan said. _"Well, if Tobi's dead, then that would be cutting down on a lot. __**Yeah, no shit, I'd like to shake wings with that goose.**__"_ I smirked at my internal double. Konan started talking about a training schedule. Partners would help train per day. I was supposed to open their Chakra gates for them to use Nin and Genjutsu as soon as we finished with Taijutsu and weapon control. Itachi's hand brushed over my stomach. I smiled at him reassuringly. I also smiled to my self. _"Maybe, this little one will grow up in a safe environment."_ I thought.

Tabby's P.O.V.

"Their plotting something, Madara. I know it. Why else would they throw fruit at us and send me on a mission with you?" I said. I felt awkward calling him Madara when his mask was up, he was eating an apple and, oh yeah, I knew who he really was! But I guess I had to keep who didn't know guessing, right? He shrugged. "It doesn't matter anyway, Tabetha. They can plot and scheme all they want. They are just, what's the term? Bugs on the windshield in this plan. When the time comes, they, too, will fall with the rest of this world." He said. I smirked. I actually kinda liked the thought. Maybe I'd even end up being leader of the Akatsugirls instead of my stupid cousin. Most people would stop right there, freeze, and be horrified by their thoughts. Not me. The thought thrilled me. No longer a follower, but a leader! Me, with the incredible strength. Me, the one everyone feared. Me, with enough power to make even Tsunade bow down. I felt a grin slip across my face.

"Tabetha, maybe, when it comes down to the death of an Uchiha, maybe you can have the sharingan." He said, looking back at me with a grin. I felt my grin expand. I'd be scary enough with out the sharingan, but with it? No one would stop me. Not even Ana. Not even Kira. Not even Naruto. "Now, _that_ sounds like fun." I chuckled. He wrapped his arm around my waist and kissed my head. Just to think, me with sharingan! Ana and Kira and Nyisha would be powerless. Nothing and no one would stop me. Not even Tsunade, not any of the sannin.

Not even Madara.

**Oh, my Jashin, Tabby with Sharingan? Well, that would be a shit in the fan, wouldn't it? Looks like the youngest and "sweetest" of the Akatsugirls has followed Tobi to the wrong side of the dark side. (The cookies there are terrible. That's why every one is too evil.) Well, I guess we'll figure out if everyone else is fucked or not, huh? Review please!**


	9. Shopping and Blanket parties

**Disclaimer: Is there even a point of saying it?**

Shay's P.O.V.

I stretched as Konan, Brianna, Nyisha and I all walked through a store. We had to pick up groceries and some new cloths. Since I was the same size as Ana and Kira, I'd choose cloths for the three of us. Brianna was the same size as Tabby. Nyisha, Amanda and Miranda were the same except in height. Amanda was taller. I was going to argue with Ana about me coming. Naruto and the others would be seeing me in a few days. She just stared at me for a minute, then said "Okay. You'll be the cheerleader. No weapons." So here I am. I pulled a shirt from the rack. It was Ana's style. A tank top. Blue. With stars. It was actually midnight blue peppered with golden glitter. It wasn't supper flashy, and it was subtle. And Ana would be happier because it was her favorite color. I tossed it to Konan for her to add to the cart. "Ana's." I said. Before pulling a similar one only it was black with stripes of square silver sparkles. Tossing to Konan, naming it Kira's, I looked for a shirt for me. We got through the night. Ten shirts per girl and ten set of shorts. All the same style and same color per girl.

Mine were all a light tan color. Nyisha's were aqua green. Brianna's were dark red. Tabby's were rose pink. Made me want to puke. Amanda's were dark green. Miranda's were Ocean blue. Kira's were smoky gray and Ana's were regulation dark brown. Konan had me run to pick up a bag for her with a slip of paper, telling me to tell the clerks that "Rose Blue" had sent me for her order. I was sent out with a rather large black bag. I wasn't allowed to know what was in it. Konan told me if I looked she would suffocate me with paper while I slept. I'd rather not die, thank you. I was walking back to them, lost in thought when I rammed into Naruto. Accidentally, of course.

"Kyah!" I said. "N-Naruto-san! I'm sorry! I didn't see you!" I said, panicking a little bit. He helped me stand, eyeing me suspiciously. "How do you know my name, do I know you?" He asked. "U-um, no, it's just, um, you know one of my best friends and she talked about you a lot. Um, I should have seen you coming. I'm sorry." I stuttered. Luckily, I hadn't spilt Konan's package. He smiled at me, "Don't worry about it, it didn't hurt. I obviously don't need to introduce myself. So who are you?" he asked. "Shay Shinko." I said, remembering that Ana had classified us all the Shinko Clan. "So you know Ana, Kira and Miranda?' He said. I nodded. "You're not the cousin that betrayed her, are you?" He asked. "What? No! I'm the person that she has a special connection with." I said. He stared. "Special connection?" He asked. I nodded. "I'm different than the rest. Ana and I can… read each other's minds." I said. He stared. "You can?" He asked. I nodded. "Only when we look in each other's eyes, so I can't tell you what she's thinking right now." I said. "So you have, like, a special form of the Bokura Shidoku?" He asked. "Um, no. The way Ana and I share a brain, it has nothing to do with the Bokura Shidoku. It's… a birth defect." I said. Naruto cocked an eyebrow at me.

"Shay! Come on we're going!" I heard Konan call. "Coming!" I called. "Sorry, Naruto. We'll have to talk some other time. I'll see you around, okay?" I said. "Shay, just one more thing I wanna ask before you go." He said. "What is it?" I asked, wanting to just run already. "When will I meet my sister again?" He asked. I froze. I think Ana might have left something out with her whole "I'm Ayu Namikaze" speech. "Um… I can't tell directly when." I said. His face dropped. "Maybe I'll find out by the time we meet again. I'll see you soon, Naruto. Just, by the time we meet again. There will be a drastic change." I said. He looked at me. I sent him as smile and ran to my group.

"Was that Naruto?" Nyisha asked. "Yeah, I kinda ran in to him and he walked with me. He had to ask me a question before I left." I said. "What did he ask?" Brianna asked. "He asked me when he'd see his sister again." I said. "Naruto has a sister?" Nyisha and Brianna said in unison. "Apparently. I think Ana left something out." I said. "I keep forgetting, you guys don't know because you didn't grow up here." Konan said as I handed her the bag and took another bag from her. "Don't know what?" I asked. "Well. You know how Ana shares a body with a really strong ninja?" She asked. "How could we forget?" Nyisha grumbled. "Well, Ayu Namikaze was actually a better child prodigy than Itachi and Kakashi Hatake combined." Konan said. "Really?" Brianna asked. Konan nodded. "Ayu started her academy lessons at age four. It only took her a week to graduate. By the time she was five she was chunin level. About two and a half months, she was jounin level. She was six years old by the time the Kyuubi attacked Konoha. Both of her parents died." Konan started. "How sad." I said. Konan nodded.

"They both died in different ways, though. Her father died protecting the village. Her mother died giving birth." She said. "But only one baby was born that night." I said. "Did the baby die?" Nyisha asked. Then things started to click in my brain. "No. Ayu's brother lived." She said. Nyisha and Brianna shared a look as they tried to figure out what Konan was saying. Nyisha opened her mouth for a question. "Ayu is Naruto's sister." I said. Konan nodded. Nyisha and Brianna wore looks of shock on their faces. I rolled my eyes. "It shouldn't be such a big shock, guys. It's kinda obvious if you think about it." I said. They looked at each other, shrugged, and then nodded. "Yeah, true, true." They said. With that all cleared up, we were finally able to go home.

It took about an hour to go home, but when we got there, everything was normal. Hidan, Kira and Deidara were chasing Tobi with knifes. Miranda was running after them, filming it. Tabby was sleeping on the floor. Amanda, Kisame, Zetsu, and Sasori were all playing Monopoly. Kakuzu was counting money. Pein was yelling at those running around. Ana and Itachi were all cuddled up on the couch. Itachi's hand was gently stroking Ana's belly. When we all saw this, we almost turned around. It had been nice to get away from hell for a little bit. But we were back.

We went to each room and put the cloths on the beds. I just put mine away. Sasori sat there and watched as I went about my work. Amanda had totally owned them in monopoly so Sasori decided to help me. I place my last shirt in the drawer and sat by my lover. He held my hand as I sighed. "Something wrong, love?" He asked. "I was just thinking." I said. "What of?" He asked, wrapping an arm around me. I sighed and stood. "I don't wanna talk about it." I said. I was bugged about something, but I really just wanted to have a calm night. I walked out on to our balcony. Yes, things were good. We had balconies, a large back yard and a Jacuzzi that was also large. Enough to seat twenty. And a swimming pool with it. Guess where Miranda was. Also, the bath tubs were like Jacuzzis. I wondered how Kakuzu didn't keel over and die. This had to be expensive.

I stood at the edge of the balcony, leaning on the rail. A small breeze picked up and tossed my hair over my shoulder. Sasori came up behind me and wrapped an arm around my waist. "Shay, something is eating at you, and if you don't get it out, it'll consume you." He said. I sighed. "I'm worried." I said. "Well, obviously, darling, but about what?" He asked. I gnawed my lip. "About Ana." I confessed. He turned to me. "What for? Ana is an adult, you know." He said. "I know. It's just… Ana isn't really… strong when it comes to pain." I said. "How so?" Sasori asked. "She has a low pain tolerance. The fight with Tobi and Kira back when we met, that was what she could stand, but what you've lived through, I don't think she can handle it." I said. He grabbed my hand and pulled me closer to him.

"I think she's safe. Ana passed through a dimension." He said. I stared at him. "I did, too, you know." I said. "Yes, but your captor knew a pain killer jutsu. We, unfortunately, do not. With out any resistance, pass through a dimensional tear is actually quite painful. It feels as if your skin is slowly being torn from your body." He said. I cringed. "Ow." I said. "That disturbing?" He asked. I nodded. He kissed my cheek. "Don't worry about Ana. She's strong. I think that she might just be the strongest of all of us." He said. "Yeah. I guess so." I said and smiled. He kissed me gently. "Everything will be okay." He said and then we went to bed.

Kira's P.O.V.

I pulled a can of lemonade from the fridge. Only Itachi, Ana and I had stayed up. Everyone had gone to bed about an hour ago. I had started to go to sleep, but I couldn't so I stayed up. I went to the bar and sat there while drinking my lemonade. "I think I felt her kick!" Itachi said to Ana. We both sent a look to him. "Itachi, the baby won't start kicking until I'm four months along." Ana said. Itachi sighed. "I can't help but get excited." He said, cuddling Ana. "Technically, sis, you got three and a half months until the baby starts kicking. And, Itachi, what makes you so sure the baby is a girl?" I asked. Itachi smiled. "I keep having dreams of a little girl. Very strong and very brave. And she looks like her mother." He said. Ana looked at him. "How do you know you're not having dreams of the mother?" I asked. He shrugged. "I just keep getting a feeling that that's my baby girl." He said and kissed Ana's head.

"Well, I've been having dreams of a little boy." Ana said. "Really?" I asked. She nodded. "He's a little shy, but he's very smart and strong. He looks like his father, but he has his mother's eyes." She said with a proud smile. "Maybe it's a sign." I said. "Huh?" They asked. I nodded. "Maybe you're having twins, a boy and a girl." I said. Their faces paled. "I think just one would be best for the moment." They said. I laughed. "Like you have a choice." I said. Ana shrugged. "Who knows, maybe twins would be nice." She said. Itachi though about it. "Maybe." He said.

"Hey, Ana, maybe you've been having dreams of Hinata and Naruto's kid." I said. Ana's face exploded in to a beam. "Ah! Your smile! I HAVE BEEN BLINDED!" I yelled, covering my eyes. Ana and Itachi laughed. That's when I realized that we were like a little family right here. All laughing and carrying on like a family should. I smiled at my sister and brother-in-law-to-be. I was so glad that I had these two. Itachi was actually really cool when he loosened up. These were the good times.

"Well, I'm going to bed, see you guys tomorrow." I said. "Hey, Kira." Ana called. "Yeah?" I asked. "You still got the camping stick?" She asked. "I got the stick if you got the blanket." I said. She grinned. I grinned back and went up to bed. I cuddled up to Hidan. He wrapped an arm around me subconsciously. I sighed and rested my head on his chest and fell asleep.

Ana's P.O.V.

After I puked from morning sickness, I wiped my mouth as grabbed a long, heavy blanket. Kira held up the thick tree branch we found on a hike once. "Let's do this." She said. Hidan then appeared behind us. "What are you two doing?" He asked. "Blanket party." I said. "What the fuck is a blanket party?" He asked, cocking an eyebrow. "A blanket party is when you throw a blanket of some one, push them over and beat the shit out of them." Kira explained. Hidan looked at me. "Is that a good idea?" He asked. "Seeing as Tobi is our target, yes." I said. "Can I join?" He asked. "No sharp objects. We do that later." I said. He grabbed a tree branch. Tobi was walking towards the stairs when we found him. I threw the blanket over him and Kira swooped his legs out from under him. He didn't fall down the stairs, but we immediately began to beat the shit out of him.

"Blanket party! Blanket party!" We called. I quickly yanked the blanket away and we darted to where we would make our attack next. We got Tobi ten times and Kakuzu once. Hidan's idea. I found it justified because he wanted me to have an abortion because children were expensive. Which is also how we found ourselves in Pein's office.

"A blanket party?" He asked. "A random blanket party." I said. "You got Tobi ten times." He said. "Wrong place right time." I replied. He facepalmed. "I should have seen it coming." He said. "Just so you know, we're not stopping." I said. "Make it twenty." He said. "Wanna join?" I asked. He thought for a moment. "Give me a stick." He said. We laughed. We got Tobi a total of twenty one times. Five of which, Pein got him in the "Good Boy." We all ran away laughing. This was a very good day for us.

**Well, I'd have fun having "random" blanket party. Wouldn't you? Well, I'm getting a heat wave of 97 degrees here, so I'm going to go jump in the lake. Bye! Review for a water gun filed with Ice water/Ice.**


	10. Time to Train!

**Disclaimer: Do I have to?**

Shay's P.O.V.

Turns out the items in the bag that Konan had me get were _our_ specially made Akatsuki cloaks. Ana's was regulation cloak. Kira's was form fitting so she could easily move in it. Brianna's had a hood on it and had a sleeve pocket to hold poison smoke bombs. Ana grimaced at that. Tabby's exposed her stomach and the sleeves were big enough to be wings. Nyisha's was also regulation, only it could double as a shield when chakra was applied to it. Amanda's was form fitting and waterproof. Miranda's was explosion proof and it had a hood. Mine was poison proof and was almost regulation size, but a little smaller. It had a hood and the hood had speakers in it. I could put up my hood and plug in my iPod and be transported in to Shayland. You know, it's my own little world? Never mind.

We all now wore our perfect to us official Akatsuki Uniforms. Hidan couldn't stop staring at Kira. I think that it's safe to say that only Ana didn't feel inferior to Kira's curves. "Why you no fear my boobs?" Kira asked, pushing her boobs up. I facepalmed. "Two reasons. One, Shaylee." She said. All of the girls plus a few of the guys grunted in agreement. "And two, give it five months." Ana said, motioning to her stomach. "Why give it five months?" Tabby asked. "You'll see." We all said. Tabby shrugged and went back to whispering with Tobi. Ana murmured something to Pein and Konan and they nodded. Ana cleared her throat and caught our attention.

"Time to train, girls." Ana said and turned. Miranda and Kira whispered something to each other then turned and ran up the stairs to I believe Miranda's room. I shrugged and followed my friend outside.

Ana's P.O.V.

I watched as the girls came out to the back with me. Today Konan and I would start training them in Taijutsu and weapon control. The weapons I had bought in Konoha were in a neat pile to my left. I watched as each girl entered our training ground. Hidan and Deidara were sitting in the Jacuzzi, watching us eagerly. I eyed them suspiciously, continued my head count, coming to the conclusion that they were there to see who would get hit in the head with a weapon first. In the end we were short two people. "Where are Kira and Miranda?" I asked. They all shrugged. "We're right here!" Kira called and she and Miranda came walking out, shoulder to shoulder so I wouldn't see what was behind them. Kira grinned at me and Miranda did the talking. Which was surprising considering that Miranda was the quiet one. "Before we left, when you went to get your Namari blade, Jiraiya caught up to us and told us to give this to you. Kira hid it in her bag until we got back and we were going to give it to you for your birthday, but we think it's more appropriate to give it to you now." She rambled. I cocked an eyebrow at her in confusion. Itachi sat in the tree behind me, watching with curiosity. My sister and best friend shared a look, then pulled the object that was behind them.

When I saw it I felt tears fly up to my eyes and I heard Ayu muffle a sob. My hands began to shake as I reached for it. "Guys…" I murmured, taking the two items in my hands as tears poured down my face. I smiled. _**Its dad's jackets! From when he met mom and when I was a little girl! He always let me wear the one he wore when he was a kid when he was away on missions! **_Ayu cried. I held tightly to the blue and white jackets in my hands. One was adult sized and the other was child sized. I pulled the two girls in to a hug. "Thank you." I cried. "Your welcome, sis." Kira said. Miranda didn't say anything, as usual. I pulled away from them and Itachi jumped from the tree and looked at the jackets. "Hokage Minato's jackets…" He whispered in my ear. I nodded. "Yo! What is it?!" Hidan yelled from across the entire 100yd training ground. "I'LL TELL YOU LATER!" Kira yelled back. I handed the jackets to Itachi for safe keeping. He ran them up to our room then joined Hidan and Deidara in the Jacuzzi. Okay, seriously, how did Kakuzu not freak out with this? Whatever, getting back to training. I wiped my eyes and regained my cool. "Alright, so what's first, Konan?" I asked. "Taijutsu." Konan replied. I grinned. Yay. Taijutsu first. This would be fun.

Miranda's P.O.V.

"Ow, ow, ow, ow!" I murmured as I slipped in to the Jacuzzi next to Deidara. He had just returned after taking care of things for Pein with Hidan and Itachi. We had trained for ten hours strait. Only stopping for lunch. Five hours of Taijutsu had gone well and we were all good with it. Then after lunch Ana and Konan started us on weapons. All I have to say is thank Jashin that Ayu taught Ana medical ninjutsu. Kira and I weren't scratched up as bad as tabby and Brianna. I don't think putting them as partners was Ana's best idea. Me versus Shay, things went okay. Kira versus Nyisha. I think Nyisha would have done better against. Amanda. Lucky Amanda got Ana. Because Ana was pregnant, they didn't go too hard at each other. **(A/N: if any of you perverts start laughing, the pregnant lady will unleash her demon power on you.) **Amanda got away with only a few scrapes and cuts. Then Ana and Konan decided to let us fight clones instead from now on.

"Ha-ah." I grunted as I leaned against Deidara. I only had a few scrapes, thank Jashin. Deidara gently wrapped an arm around me. "You guys worked really hard today." Ana said. She only had a scrape and cut on her arm and cheek. Out of the six of us, I had the most cuts. The boys spotless. Ana with two injuries. Kira with twenty me with eighty. Though of all the girls, Tabby had won with a grand total of six hundred fifty four cuts and scrapes. Go figure. Kira leaned gently against Hidan while he gently massaged her shoulder. "Scythes are hard to throw." She said. Hidan chuckled at her. "They weren't meant to be easy." He laughed. Kira chuckled. "Hey, Kira, I think your hair is turning black again. Your roots are darker. "I better get that fixed or no one will be able to tell the difference between me and Ana." Kira said. Ana shrugged. "I can fix that. It'll hurt, though." Ana said. Kira looked at her. "I figured out away to keep your hair one color. It'll hurt like hell for about a week, but you'll stay blond be an official blond." Ana said. "Actually, I was thinking of going auburn." Kira said. Ana and I thought about it. Kira as a red-head? "I think it will look nice. We'll give it a shot when training is over." Ana said. Kira nodded. Hidan shrugged. "I think you'd look sexy with red hair." He said. We rolled our eyes. "Slow." Ana coughed.

"So, Ana, have thought of any baby names yet?" I asked. "Isn't it a little early for that, un?" Deidara asked. "No, it's never too early. And I've narrowed it down to two per gender." Ana said. "Oh, spill!" Kira said. Itachi looked at his wife-to-be with curiosity. "For a girl, either Crysta or Aeryonna." She said. "Nice." I said. "Cut." Kira said. "And for a boy, either Ren or…" She glanced at Itachi with a sly grin. "Raion." She said. Itachi blinked and we all stayed in silent confusion. "You want to name him Lion?" I asked. "Raion." Kira corrected. _"Raion este Japoneza pentru leu, Retardat."_ I said in Romanian. What I said was. "Raion means lion, retard."

"That's what-" Itachi started. "Sasuke was supposed to be named. Ayu remembered you going on and on about how excited you were for your baby brother, Raion to come. I thought it was cute." Ana shrugged. "Awwwwwww." Kira and I said in an adoring manner. Hidan said it in a mocking manner. "Lame." He said. Kira looked at him. "Your one to speak. _Baja_!" She said. Hidan turned red. I burst in to laughter with Deidara and Ana. Itachi was suppressing laughter. "Your original name is Baja? As in Badger?" I laughed. "Shut up. How'd you even find out about that?" He asked. "Found your birth certificate in Pein's files." Kira said. Hidan blushed deep red. We all laughed then slipped out to go to bed.

Amanda's P.O.V.

I stepped out of bed a week later. Ana and Konan had given us a week to heal before we went on to ninjutsu. Konan said something about Ana opening our chakra gates. Apparently they were only barely open or something like that? Whatever. I walked down for breakfast. Ana had made grits and eggs. "Wow, when was the last time you made grits?" I asked. Ana shrugged and held out my plate to me. I sat down and mixed the grits and egg together. Yummy. Grits originally don't have flavor, so I always gave them egg flavor.

"Don't eat too much. This will be more painful than weapon training." She said. I swallowed and quickly finished my breakfast. I went out back and waited for everyone else to finish their food and begin training. I wondered what Ana was going to teach us. Ayu had taught Ana a lot. And according to what the dead ninja sensed from us, we could only manage only sending a needle of chakra at our enemies because of our chakra gates being closed. Lucky us, Ayu also taught Ana how to open our chakra gates only using our arms. Ana tested it on her self. Her chakra levels plus Ayu's chakra level equals the Kyuubi shits in his fur. I hoped that she would let us practice on clones or wooden dummies instead of each other.

"Worried about something?" Kisame asked, standing next to me. I nodded. "What if my chakra levels are to low even after Ana opens my chakra gates? What will I do then? I can't just go Taijutsu like Lee. I suck at close range fighting." I said. He burst in to laughter. "What's so funny about this?" I asked. "Amanda, you're worrying over nothing." He laughed. "What do you mean?" I asked, very confused. "Amanda, even though your chakra gates are closed, it feels as if I'm standing next to Deidara. If you have this much chakra leaking out of you now, when your chakra gates are opened, your chakra level would be the same as Ayu's when I first met her. And holy hell was that high." He said.

"When did you meet Ayu?" I asked. "It was a couple of weeks before Itachi joined us. I was out on a solo mission to grab something from a top secret lab and Ayu was the Jounin assigned to guard it. I had thought my old Sensei was behind me at first, but the level was higher. I turn around and there she is." He said. "So why didn't you freak out when Ana showed the Namari blade?" I asked. "Because she didn't use it on me. She only used ninjutsu and Taijutsu on me." He said. I nodded. It made sense to me.

"Alright, Kisame, thanks for that trip down memory lane, but it's time to train." Ana said, appearing in the tree I was leaning on. He gave her a thumbs up and kissed me. "Have fun." He said and darted back inside. Ana hopped down from her seat on the tree. "He's right, you know." She said as we walked to the group waiting for us. "Huh?" I asked. "Your Chakra level is rather high with the gates closed. When I open them, Ayu would be looking at a new version of herself." She said. "So that would make me the strongest behind you, right?" I asked. She thought for a moment. "Yup." She said with a nod. "Sweet!" I said. "But that doesn't promote you." She said. "Damn." I said. "You still need to learn to think before you act a little more." She said with a smile. She had a point. I didn't really think things through a lot. I got good grades in school, but when it came to fighting, all I thought about was getting a hit. That's why Ana would always beat me when we faced off in Naruto: Clash of Ninja 2 for GameCube back home. I'd always be Ino and she'd usually be Haku or Neji. Beat me all the time. With me it was press random buttons! With her it was combo, combo, combo, substitution jutsu, combo, combo, jutsu. Time I started to think.

"Alright, line up single file and Ana will open your chakra gates." Konan said. I stood at the end with Nyisha. Kira was first up. Ana took her left arm and poked her in a pattern in a fast motion. "I get it, the have to be opened in a certain order or simultaneously so Ana has to be quick." Nyisha said. I nodded. Konan's eyes widened when Kira was done. Her chakra levels must be high. "Hey! I can sense chakra! It feels weird!" She said and stepped to the side. Miranda was next. Konan was also surprised by her chakra level. Tabby's seemed not as impressive as the first two. Tabby fidgeted a lot as she stood by Kira and Miranda. I knew it wasn't just because of her scrapes. Brianna's took Konan by surprise as well. She jumped in surprise when she walked past her. Shay's was also high by the surprised looks on both of their faces. Nyisha was next. "Wow." Konan gasped when she was done. "An amazing level. It's almost as high as Kira's." Ana said. "Sweet!" Nyisha said, stepping towards the rest.

"Left arm, Amanda." Ana said. I held my shaking arm out to my friend. The rapid taps on my arm stung a bit because of the chakra Ana was using to open the gates and it kinda echoed through out my body, opening the rest of the gates, guessing by the sting. I swallowed as Ana finished. Konan gasped and Ana's eyebrows pulled together. I'm guessing Ayu swore at that moment. All conversation stopped. I sensed the levels of the girls around me. Ana's was as intimidatingly high as I had predicted. Konan's level was equal to Brianna's level. My level was higher than Kira's by ten percent. But there was one power level that was insufficiently low. Like they were too weak to live. I turned to the girls and felt their chakra levels as they all gaped at me. Then I found it. The low level. It was Tabby.

Her chakra level was equal to a new born infant's.

We stared at each other, me and Tabby. Neither of us truly believing the ridiculous level of each other. "Your level is almost equivalent to Ana's, Amanda!" Brianna gasped. "It's exactly ten percent more than mine. Impressive!" Kira said, clapping. Miranda, Nyisha and Brianna started in with her. Shay and Tabby joined in, too. Tabby was doing a fake and insincere clap, but no one heard it over the sincere ones. I barely heard Ana and Konan talking over the clapping. "Are you afraid?" Konan asked Ana. "No. I'm very proud of her. I know she'll do well." Ana replied and clapped with us, a proud smile on her face. Konan joined in with the clapping, too.

Finally, we got to learn some ninjutsu. We learned basics. Substitution, Shadow clone, transformation, disguise, etc. I caught on quickly. The quick learners were Me, Kira, Shay, Miranda, and Nyisha. The slowest was Tabetha. Brianna was catching up faster. Ana stayed to help them learn and Konan taught the rest of us to use chakra control to walk up a tree. Then later on water. "Look, ma! I'm Jesus!" Kira laughed while she stood on top of the water in the pool. "Jesus was a ninja?" I asked in my best child like voice. "Yes. That's why everyone loves Jesus." Kira said, making an epic face.

"Focus, guys!" Konan said. "Huh?" Shay said, looking at her before falling through the water. "Fucking thin ice." Shay joked as we pulled her up. "She did it on purpose!" I laughed as Shay stood up again. Konan rolled her eyes at us. "You guys are twenty and you haven't changed a bit." She said. I smiled. "Hell no!" I said. "Hey, Amanda, check it out! Duh-duh-duh-duh-da-duh-dun. Duh-duh-duh-duh-da-duh-dun…" Nyisha sang, sliding across the water. "Just take those old records off the shelf! I sit in listen to them by myself!" Miranda, Kira, and I sang. We burst in to laughter when Nyisha froze and looked at Shay who stood there with a smug look on her face. We all held our breath. "You realize now I have to kill you." Nyisha said with a fake British accent. We burst in to laughter.

By the end of the day we were wiped out from using too much of our chakra. We got out of training tomorrow so Ana and Konan could get Brianna and Tabetha caught up to us. Kisame chuckled at me when I told him of us doing a scene from The Nanny, a 90's TV show we all watched since seventh grade. Niles, the British butler, was the one dancing to Bob Seger, played by Nyisha, and CC Babcock, Maxwell Shefeild's, big time Broadway producer and the boss, partner, played by Shay. It was our favorite episode. Could you blame us? A butler singing, dancing and dusting in his underwear when his rival walks in? Priceless. "You guys, will you ever be mature? Or at least sane?" Kisame chuckled. "We tried being normal once. Worst second of our lives." I said. He laughed and with that, we fell asleep.

**Just take those old records off the shelf! I sit and listen to them by myself. Today's music ain't got the same soul! I like that old time rock and roll! Don't try to take me to the disco-… Ahem… You didn't see that. Anyways. **_**Old Time Rock and Roll**_** is by Bob Seger, if you didn't know. And yes, I watch TV shows from the 90's. The Nanny is a classic. If anyone out there knows Fran Dresher, now you know who the Nanny is. Those who don't know, if you've seen Hotel Transylvania, Frankenstein's annoying, big-haired wife. Seriously, sit down and watch what your parents used to watch when they were your age. You might like it. Well, I hope you guys liked it! I'm off to Texas! See you in a week!**


	11. Time to party!

**I'm back and I'm glad I am. Texas was HOT. Oh, and I survived a flash flood. I went out and played in it, too. The Hotel Staff thought I had lost my mind. What else is new? Anyways.**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Naruto, Neji would be alive, the Akatsuki would be alive, and Ayu would be the hero. In other words. I DON'T OWN SHIT!**

Ana's P.O.V.

Morning, I had just gone through my morning sickness and now I couldn't relax. It could have been my ADHD flaring up again, or I was starting to get nesting syndrome. I immediately ruled nesting syndrome out. I didn't have the need to clean anything. I just couldn't sit still, so I passed it off as my ADHD flaring up again.

It was now July. Well, more of August. Nothing really important happened during the month of July. Except on the fourth when we had our own fire work show and Kira, Miranda, Nyisha, Hidan and Deidara tied Tobi to one of the clay giant bottle rockets and sent him up to the stratosphere. He came crashing back to earth a week later. On fire. Creating a small crater on the border of the forest and the backyard. Actually extending the backyard. I asked Pein if we could turn it in to an under ground secret base. He said no. Said we'd be mistaken as the Sound village.

Yeah, right. Like I would ever leave such an obvious opening like Orochimaru did. Despite what Pein told us, I called him a party shitter and we got to work. Then Pein-in-the-ass ordered Deidara to blow it the fuck up. I had been pissed. So, to get my revenge, I slipped him a fake note from Orochimaru saying he was going to sneak in to Pein's room every night and rape him while he slept. Took him three weeks of no sleep to realize I was messing with him. Other than that, and Shay's early birthday because she'd be getting back from a mission with Sasori on her birthday, July had been uneventful. It was only a matter of time before we either saved or lost Sasori. I drifted in to the back and went through the tunnel in to the uncompleted under ground base. Deidara felt bad about blowing the place up, so he helped Kira and Nyisha build a new roof. Pein forbid us from doing any more construction on it further than covering up the crater.

I slipped off my necklace that had the charm of a silver dragon on a black, Opal-like gem that we all had received at Christmas years ago. I reached down to the knee high stone that had been conveniently thrown there when Deidara blew our construction up. It was clay. Deidara had helped me rig it for entrance. Only an Akatsugirl Dragon Necklace could open it. Either the coin or our Dragons wrapped around the sword old necklace from when the Akatsuki first came. I pressed the coin in to the imprint Deidara and I had carved in to the clay stone and twisted it right three times, left five, the right again twice then pushed it in.

I heard the _zwoosh_ of the grass covered clay slid under the jagged lawn as the secret stairs revealed themselves. I walked down the stairs then closed the hidden door. I made my way threw the first part of the maze then crossed through the part that I wasn't allowed to fix. It usually would have been a complicated maze that is impossible for intruders to get through. On the off chance that they got in with out a necklace, there was an entrance, but no exit. They'd be trapped for days until they died or until one of us got them out. How do we get through? We walk strait. Our coin dragon necklaces only got you in. the swords are what get you through the maze.

I went to the one spot that we had turned in to a library. In other words, what hadn't been destroyed or knocked over. I reached up and pulled a Death Note book from the shelf, sat in a chair and lost my self in the story of Light Yagami verses L. I was so caught up, I lost track of time and made Itachi worried as hell about me. I was too busy drooling over L and how great of a detective he was. Apparently, Itachi had been panicking about my sudden disappearance and Kira was helping him look for me. Because Kira came looking for me.

"Ana, shouldn't you be resting?" Kira asked, snapping me out of my trance of Death Note. I looked up. "I am resting." I said. Kira sent me a look. I sighed and put the book back on the shelf. "Fine. It's not like I wasn't finished or anything." I mumbled. Kira rolled her eyes. "Ana, how are you going to raise a child when you are one?" She asked. I looked at her. "Let's take a look, Kira. I've been keeping you, my cousin and my five best friends for the past ten years. If I can handle You, Nyisha and Shay and Brianna together, I think I can handle a baby." I said. She laughed. "Good point." She said. We went up and out. Itachi came running up to me and hugged me tightly. "Don't do that. Ever again. You had me worried as hell." He whispered in my ear. "Don't worry. I'm safe down there than I am up here. Just less entertained." I whispered back, kissing him on the cheek. "Come on, guys." Kira said. We rolled our eyes and walked behind Kira.

"Ana, do you realize what today is?" Kira asked. "Wednesday?" I suggested. "No!" She said, shaking me. I stared at her. "It's our birthday! We're twenty now!" She said. Kira had her party the day before for a whole focus thing. I grabbed her to make her stop shaking me. "Kira, I'm your pregnant sister, not your milkshake." I said. Kira rolled her eyes. "Come on! Let's party!" She said. "No. Kira, no! Ah!" I said as my twin dragged me in to the base. The second we walked in, it seemed as if I had been punched in the face by a party. "Happy birthday guys!" Brianna said, throwing a fist full of confetti at us. "What the?" I said. I turned to Itachi. "What do you know about this?" I said, doing my best Candace impression. Itachi raised his hands in defense. "I would have been water boarded if I told you." He said. "By who?" I asked. "Guilty!" Hidan, Shay and Miranda said. I rolled my eyes at them. It was a pretty good party, I'll admit. Then the gifts rolled around.

Pein went first. "You say you're like Hidan and enjoy pain. How about a tongue piercing?" He asked. "As painful as that sound, I'd rather not. Weird face piercings are your thing." I said. Zetsu was next. He got me a chicken skeleton. "It was alive when we got it. **Then we got hungry.**" He said. "Well, Halloween." I said with a shrug. Konan went next. A butt pouch for my kunais. "Hellz yeah!" I grinned. Kakuzu gave me a dollar. We just sat there glaring at each other for a bit, then I shrugged and slid the dollar in my pocket. Kisame gave me a fishing hat. I had no words. I wasn't touched. I hated fishing due to the incident went I was five when we went family fishing and my ass half sister pushed me in the river. Also a reason why it took me so long to learn to swim.

Anyways, Tobi was next. He gave me a hammer. The same hammer I hit him with. It went like this. "Here you go, Ana-chan!" He said, handing me the hammer. He was sitting at my feet. I stared out it. "A rubber mallet." I said. I wondered what I can do with it as Tobi's smile aura radiated off of him. I looked down at him then the hammer. I made the swift moment of letting my wrist drop the hammer forward on Tobi's head and then brining it up. "Yup, this one I like best so far. Thanks Tobi." I said. No one was offended. Kakuzu also decided he wanted Tobi to give him a hammer for his birthday. Sasori gave me a small puppet of me. I used it to slap him. Even Shay laughed. Deidara gave me a bomb. That I used to blow up Tobi after he said "Put it to good use." I think what everyone found funniest is that I did it with a strait face. Hidan's present to me topped the charts. He gave me a gun. A pistol revolver to be exact. "If I didn't love Itachi I would marry you Hidan." I said. Itachi cocked an eyebrow at me. I with drew my statement when I tried to fire the empty gun at Tobi. I with drew it by kicking Hidan.

Tabetha made the mistake of giving me nails to go with the hammer. I later put the Tobi on the ceiling with the hammer and nails. Nyisha gave me a box of Girl Scout cookies. Amanda gave me a lighter. I lit Kisame on fire for the hat. Miranda gave me a stick of Dynamite. Which I lit and stuffed down Hidan's throat for the hell of it all. Brianna gave me more chicken skeletons. Then smacked Zetsu with a plate. "Couldn't you have waited for her to release them in the yard and throw knifes at them first?" She scolded. He shrugged. I rolled my eyes at them. Now I had the best Halloween decorations. Shay gave me a puppet of Itachi. That we both claimed creepy. Luckily it came with a scroll to seal them in so now I could use puppets in battle. It was still creepy that the puppets we me and Itachi, but oh well. Kira gave me bullets for the gun. I shot Hidan and Tobi in the balls. I missed Tobi, but got Hidan at point blank range.

Itachi's gift to me was the best of all. He put Tobi in a head lock, stuffed him in a trunk, and threw the trunk in to the pool, and to finish it up, hung Tabetha by her feet from the roof. This was perfect. It was by far the best birthday I ever had. But it also meant that it was time to get the ball rolling for the main plot of Naruto. Sasori, Deidara, Shay and Miranda would be heading for Suna in a week. Which meant it was time to reveal and untangle my web of lies. Unless I had a plan. In which I did. I knew Amanda had Kisame's back. So that meant it was time for me to put on my cloak and have a secret meeting with Naruto.

The next morning Kira faked a mission call for me and Nyisha. We went in and were able to persuade Pein to let us go. He caved. We went and packed up. "Do you have to go?" Itachi asked as he handed me a tee shirt. "I'll only be gone for a day or so. Don't worry, Nyisha and I can take care of our selfs. It's not like I'm taking Tabetha with me. I'm not in danger of assassination." I said. "I know. But I can't help but worry. Especially now." He said, gently pressing a hand to my stomach. I kissed him gently. "You have nothing to worry about. I promise." I said. He kissed my head and Nyisha and I set off.

Due to the fact that Nyisha wanted to test out her chakra control, we got there by noon. "Wait here." I said. She sat down at the foot of the tree and I slipped in to village disguised as Ayu. Not smart, I know. But Naruto wouldn't believe anyone who told him they saw his dead sister sneaking in to his room. I was able to silently slip the note on to the boy's pillow and slipped out and waited out side with Nyisha for eight hours.

We talked and laughed like we weren't away from everything we knew and grew up with. We were laughing about our teenage years and what a group of Jackasses we were. Our current topic; my fight with a boy in eighth grade. "When you put him in a full nelson and sat on him was the best. Kira and I bet on how long it would take for you to break his spine. I bet ten minutes. She said the second he called you a bitch." She said. I laughed. "Well then you both own me twenty bucks. I didn't break his spine until just before I left for here." I said. She toppled over laughing. That's when I realized that it was dark. Naruto was late. "Come on, Nyisha. Let's get serious. Naruto will be here at any minute." I said. I checked my iPod to see what time it was. Nine o'clock. We took our positions and waited. It wasn't too long before Naruto walked down the path.

"You're late." I said. Naruto looked up from the note and saw my stern face from my perch on the branch. We stared at each other for a little bit before we both burst in to bright grins. "Ana, Your back!" He said. "Only for a short while. To deliver a message then be on our way." I said. "Our? Did Miranda and Kira come with you?" He asked. I shook my head and leapt down from the branch. Nyisha appeared behind him. He spun to defend me. "Relax Naruto. This is Nyisha. One of my best friends." I said. "One of the traitors?" He asked. "Would she be with me if she was a traitor?" I asked. He relaxed. "Good point. Where are Miranda and Kira?" He asked, watching Nyisha. "They're at home. Safe." Nyisha said, shrugging, then darting her eye towards me. Naruto fell for it like we intended. "What's going on Ana?" He asked. "Try to understand, Naruto. We had no intentions to hurt you, but if you become hostile, we will have no choice." I said. Naruto took a step back and reached for a Kunai. I drew my Namari blade and set it on his shoulder. "Don't move." I said. He froze. I couldn't stop my self from laughing. "Gotcha." I said. He relaxed about ten feet.

"But seriously, Naruto. I have a warning that couldn't wait until our next meeting. I have some spies in the Akatsuki. You will be meeting them soon. All I have to say is that there is a tall one. She's slightly shorter than Kira, about this tall." I said, raising my hand three inches above my head. "Do not trust her, no matter what she says. She is the traitor that made an attempt on my life only a few weeks ago before joining the Akatsuki. Anyone else of the girls there are trust worthy, working for me. But still don't trust them unless the show you one of these." I showed him my dragon coin necklace.

"Got it." He said. "Don't trust anyone unless they show me a dragon necklace." He smiled. "That's not all. They come in different colors." I said. Nyisha showed him her chocolate brown necklace. "The colors you can trust are Black, Brown, Purple, Blue, Red, Jade Green, and Dark green. If you are shown an orange one, don't trust it. Even if it's me." I said. He nodded. "Got it. Don't trust orange. Only trust black, purple, blue, brown, red, jade greed and dark green." He repeated. I nodded. "Right. And Naruto, some people you see may shock you." I said. He stared at me in confusion. "And don't worry. Everything we do is to help." I said. "Come on Nyisha. We need to get back. I said and we turned to leave. "Ana, wait!" Naruto said. I stopped and looked over at him. "When will I see my sister again?" He asked. "Don't worry, Naruto. It's only a matter of time." I said and we went off. We were back at noon the next day. Tired and hungry.

"So how was the mission?" Itachi asked as I laid down on the bed to sleep. "Long, dull and boring." I said. He chuckled and sat down next to me and rested my head on his lap. I looked up at him. "I missed you. I thought you promised you'd never leave me like that again." He said. I rolled my eyes at him. "Well, can't trust Nyisha to do it alone. She'd get lost." I said. He shrugged. "Fair enough." He said, brushing his hand across my stomach. I only had one month until I started to show I was having a baby. Honestly, I was becoming anxious for February to come. I was sure that Itachi was just as anxious as I was. I wondered how painful child birth would be. I was told it was the most painful thing a woman could ever live through. I began to bite my lip again.

"You'll split your lip again." Itachi said. "Sorry, I'm just a little anxious for February even tough its seven months away." I said, sitting up then staring down at my stomach. Itachi wrapped his arm around my waist and pulled me on to his lap. "It will be okay. I'll be there the entire time." He said and held me close. I smiled and kissed his cheek. "You're going to be a great father." I said. "I hope so." He said and kissed me gently before we lied down and I cuddled up next to him and fell asleep. I actually slept through the rest of the day and night.

Itachi's P.O.V.

Ana was sound asleep in my arms. And I had to pee. Very, very badly. But I didn't want to disturb her sleep. She looked so peaceful. Her grip on my shirt began to loosen and I slowly slipped out to pee. I was so relived that I hadn't ended up peeing on her. I was surprised that I hadn't woken her up. I slipped in and watched her as she slept. Her dreams seemed wild the way her lips and eyebrows twitched. I felt a smile spread over my face as she immediately clung back to me. I kissed her head gently. She sighed contently. I thought I felt the baby kick, but I knew that I'd have to wait for another month before that experience. When she sighed again and murmured my name, indicating her dream was about me, I knew that I wanted to spend the rest of my life with her. So the first chance I got, I was going to bye a ring and propose.

**Well, that was cute and short, but now on to the main plot! Anyways, Candace impression. Phineas and Ferb. I'm such a child. And, since I wrote this last Friday, this is a late update! Today, Wednesday, July 31, 2013. Is my actual birthday. I am now the big 16! Any single Narutard guys out there looking for a girlfriend? Yes, I'm desperate. I'm 16 and single! .-. **

**On to my next bit, I was looking over my reviews and I noticed a review left by a Guest on chapter one that I have to comment on. **

"_**WHAT 2 OR 3 MONTHS!? BITCH I WILL KILL YOU IF YOU WAIT THAT LONG! Love yas**____**"**_

**Please tell me who you are (Kenzie or Shay, if this is you, I am kicking your ass later) if you are a member. If you're not, just give me a code name. With the exception of the two stated above. Okay, going swimming now, byez! **


End file.
